Winged Sonata
by WillowSioui
Summary: LysanderxCandy BL Chase Emberton, attractive boy who has yet to come out of the closet, falls for the enigmatic Lysander. This is their story.
1. Chase Emberton

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with My Candy Love, and I will not pretend to, either...I wish I did, though :(

A/N: Chase Emberton is a character that ChromeHearts came up with for me. Thank you, my sweet! 3 I hope I got him right!  
_

Sweet Amoris stands tall, strong, and ready to be filled with two-hundred some students, all ready for their first year at school. First years walk up to the school, trying their hardest to not stick out, in fear of being pegged as 'uncool' by their upperclassmen. One student stands in the courtyard of the school, leaning against a large oak tree, observing everyone mill about. Chase Emberton is tall, about six foot even, with coffee colored hair in a tousled style, yet every curl is perfectly placed; his eyes are almond-shaped and the blue of clear, tropical waters. His skin is the color of cream, unblemished and smooth, witha straight nose and high cheekbones. The only thing that ruins the perfection of his face is a faded scar that reaches from the right corner of his full lips to his earlobe; a scar that Chase wishes he never had, even though it is not easily noticeable. A well-built, lean body is under his clothing, his elegant, long-fingered hands gripping his limber, toned biceps; his arms crossed ove rhis chest. His clothing is smart and classy, yet urban; shoes a brown leather, his skinny jeans a normal denim-wash. A plain grey tee shirt sits underneath a navy blue vest, a steel grey blazer overtop it all; a chestnut scarf witha white pattern on it draped loosely around his neck, the ends hanging down his front. As he turns to leave, a hand grabs hold of his shoulder.

"Excuse me, please don't step on my notebook." Chase shifts his tropical gaze an inch or so to look down into the mismatched eyes of another boy. He obviously has Heterochromia iridium; his left eye is firest green while the other is soft gold; his hair is silver, with the front left side grown out longer and the tips dyed black, and his clothing seems to have jumped from the Victorian era. The mysterious boy stoops down and scoops up a leatherbound notebook that was lying at the base of the Great Oak, then smiles slightly, tucking his hair behind his ear. He holds out his hand politely, and his smile grows a fraction, "My name is Lysander. Is this your first year here? I haven't seen you before." Chase shakes the boy's hand, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I just enrolled yesterday." Lysander smiles at him until a red-head with rocker clothing calls out his name, waving him over, then waves at Chase casually. Lysander walks over to his friend and Chase watches the two enter the school together, and he checks his golden Rolex watch, walking towards the school himself, shifting his dark brown leather messenger bag to rest upon his hip as he walks. Drawing out his timetable, Chase sighs as he notices that he has Phys Ed first block-and no gym strip. Following a few students as they grab their strip and head towards the gymnasium, Chase adjusts his messenger bag uncomfortably. Once in the gymnasium, he walks up to the teacher and explains that he has no strip, the teacher telling him to leave and come back the next day. He leaves the gym and finds himself wandering back to the outer courtyard, only to spot the boy from before, Lysander, sitting under the grand oak and writing in his notebook. Chase walks over to him, shifting his messenger bag once again.

"May I sit with you?" Lysander looks up and blinks a few times, then smiles warmly.

"Sure, sit." Chase sits beside the other boy, their shoulders brushing, and Chase not caring to move away. He watches Lysander as he writes, and the other boy stiffens, looking at him with those mismatcehd eyes, "Why are you reading over my shoulder?" He questions, a bit stiffly. Blinking, Chase shrugs his shoulders casually.

"I'm not reading what you're writing, I'm watching you write." A light blush dusts Lysander's cheeks as he looks down shyly. The two sit in silence for a long time, Lysander writing and Chase watching, until the bell for next class rings. They say their goodbyes and go to their seperate calsses, Chase not paying much attention to anything for the rest of the day. When the bell to end the day rings, Chase makes his way out to the courtyard to be bitterly disappointed when Lysander is not there; he sighs and fixes his bag, then makes his way home to the townhouse his mother and him live in together. HIs walk is a peaceful one, which is a nice change from their old town, which is a tourist town; a lot of people, at all times, and Chase had hated it. He takes out his keys and opens the front door, walking in and shutting it, to hear loud reggaeton music streaming through the house. He spots his mother dancing around the house, her chocolate hair tied up in a messy ponytail, unpacking; his colorful little sun conure flies towards him, squawking, landing on his shoulder. Chase slips off his shoes and drops his bag onto the floor, and strokes his bird's little head, the bird's beak playfully nibbling at his fingers.

"I'm home, mom." His mother turns her hazel gaze to him and she smiles a bright, dimpled smile as he picks up an apple and dusts it off with his sleeve, taking a bite out of it. His mother skips over to him and taps him lightly on the behind with her duster.

"How was your first day at school, Charles?" Chase frowns at his mother, and she rolls her eyes with a happy laugh, "Sorry, Chasey-baby, I just miss when I could call you by your real name!" Chase can't help but smile as his mother pouts, and bites off a tiny piece of his apple, feeding it to his conure, which squawks happily at the treat.

"School was alright. I think I made a friend today..." His mother smiles happily and begind chatting away to him, and he continues to eat his apple, feeding bits every now and again to his bird. His night goes on simple enough, sharing a dinner with his mother on a blanket on the living room floor, a glass of wine after, and he readies himself for bed after putting his bird in his cage. Chas eis wearing his flannel pyjama bottoms, his chest bear, and he traces a finger over the scar on his cheek, frowning, as he looks at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. He had always hated the scar, the way it made him seem...wrong. Like something was off, but it was so faded that not many realised that it was a scar that made them think there was something that messed up his face. Even when he smiles, the scar twisted the corner of his lip up into a half-snarl. He shuts the lights and exits his bathroom, crawling onto his bed, and blows a kiss to his bird, which clicks it's tongue on the roof of it's mouth in answer; Chase falls asleep to the thought of a boy with mismatched eyes and a curious clothing sense...he surely hopes that he will see him again, and soon.

A/N: Well, here's chapter one! I hope you all enjoy! 3

-W 


	2. Who You Are

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

Also, on My Candy Love, I am WillowSioui, just so that you know, and don't think I've stolen this fic from the site, if you read it there. :)  
_

The school week flies by, and Chase hasn't seen Lysander again- not once. He walks out of the school, adjusting his messenger bag, swearing that he is going to buy a new one, even though he knows full well that he won't; the bag belonged to his late father so, no matter how uncomfortable it is, he will keep using it up until the day he dies. The sky is bright blue, clear and without clouds, and Chase automatically turns his gaze to the great oak tree in the courtyard, only to be pleasantly shocked when he spots Lysander sitting beside his red-haired friend, their backs resting against the tree. Walking over to them, Chase straightens his black jacket and fixes his messenger bag, and waves his hand by way of greeting.

"Hello, Lysander." He pauses as both boy's eyes rest on him, and he feels an idiot for forgetting what he is going to say; he is spared the embarrassment when Lysander nods his head formally.

"Hello again Chase. Have you met Castiel, yet?" He points his thumb over his shoulder to the red-haired boy, and Chase shakes his head, "This is Castiel, my closest friend. Castiel, this is Chase Emberton, the boy who almost stepped on my notebook on Monday." Chase opens his mouth to apologize but stops when he notices Lysander's small smirk, and he knows that the boy is poking fun at him; he shifts his gaze towards Castiel, fixing his bag for the umpteenth time.

"Well met, Castiel." He holds out his hand and Castiel's eyebrow shoots up.

"Well met? Who says that, now?" Chase's temper flares, and he drops his hand, stuffing his fist in his jacket pocket, glaring at Castiel.

"I do, abruti." Castiel' grey eyes widen a fraction, then he bursts into laughter, holding onto his sides. He looks up at Chase with tears standing in his eyes, a smile on his face. He reaches his hand out and chuckles.

"I think I'm going to like you." Chase cracks a grin and shakes his hand, then sits down in front of the two boys on the grass. They talk about the day at school, Chase found out that the both of them and skipped most of their classes all week, and then the conversation turns to music. Chase looks Lysander in the eye as he adjusts his messenger bag once more.

"Do either of you play instruments?" Castiel is the one who answers as Lysander looks back down to his notebook and continues to write.

"I play base guitar while my silent friend here sings. He also plays piano." Chase smiles and cocks his head to the side.

"I play piano, too! I taught myself, though..." This catches Lysander's interest, and he smirks cheekily, "I scared all of my teachers away with their jealousy of my amazingly good looks." Both Lysander and Castiel chuckle, but it's Lysander who speaks next.

"Are you sure it wasn't your quick wit and sarcastic attitude?" Chase grins, unconsciously leaning forward a bit, nearly touching his nose to Lysander's.

"That could be part of it, too, of course." He stands up and dusts himself off, "I have to go home to feed my bird, my mom always forgets." Lysander stands as well, and rips out a page in his notebook, handing it to Chase.

"Use this at your own discretion." Chase takes the paper and turns from them, making his way off of the school grounds and towards home; he stuffs the paper into his pocket, not looking at it once. He whistles a completely off-key tune to himself as he walks home, shifting his bag every now and again uncomfortably. As soon as he enters the townhouse, his bird flies over to him and perches himself on his head, crying loudly for food. Chase makes his way upstairs to his room and fills his bird's food bowl, the bird hopping down his arm and onto the desk, eating his food. Taking the paper out of his pocket and stripping out of his clothes, Chase changes into his pyjama pants, flopping down onto his bed. He looks at the folded piece of paper and smirks at the neat cursive writing, stating Lysander's cell phone number. Drawing out his own phone he plugs in the number, adding it, and sends a text.

*Hey* The answer is almost immediate, as if the boy on the other end had been waiting for the text since he had given him his number.

*Hey! What are you doing right now?* Chase stretches and grins as his bird flies over to him, landing on his flat stomach and strutting across his chest, nipping at his cell phone as he texts.

*Laying down, just fed Sherlock, my pet sun conure. You?* He tries to push his bird away from his phone, but he jumps right back, squawking irritatedly, beginning to nibble on his phone once more.

*Sherlock, that's cute. Do you feel like coming out for a walk with me?* Sitting up, he replies quickly, then throws his phone on his bed, Sherlock flying over to his cage, sitting on it,

*Sure.* Since it is still warm temperatures, only being a week removed from summer, Chase puts on a royal purple tee shirt with a dark vest over it, and a black scarf wrapped around his neck loosely a few times, for when it gets cold later that night; his pants are a light brown, and his shoes are shiny black leather. Picking up his phone he opens his messages, and places Sherlock in his cage.

*Meet me in Amoris Park in ten.* Putting his phone in his pants pocket, he grabs his house keys and makes his way down the stairs, catching his mother around her waist and kissing her cheek before he opens the door and steps out.

"I'm going out for a bit, call me if you need me." He closes the door behind him and walks through town, stopping at a red light, waiting to be able to cross. A slight, small frown makes it's way to his lips as a group of girls sitting at a nearby coffee shop start to giggle, and he can hear snippets of them talking about him, and how gorgeous he is. He dryly thinks to himself what they would think of his so-called 'perfection' if they saw the scar upon his cheek. Surely he would not be so attractive, then, now would he? The little white man blinks across the street and Chase walks across the road, and enters the park that he had been told to go to. He spots Lysander sitting with his back against a tree, and he wanders over to him, Lysander standing up as soon as he spots him. The boy tucks his silver hair behind his ear and smiles shyly.

"Thanks for coming, Chase." Chase nods his head and the two start a slow walk around the park, Lysander's hands behind his back. As they walk, Chase becomes more and more aware of the fact that Lysnader is on his right side, and is probably wondering at the scar upon his cheek. Lysander notices Chase's uncomfort, and he stops walking, making Chase stop as well.

"Is something wrong?" Chase shakes his head, trying not to look his companion in the eye.

"I'm just worried of what you think of my scar..." His jaw clenches as he braces himself for whatever comes out of Lysander's mouth; it was such an ugly scar, how could he not see it? Lyander is silent for a moment, then chuckles.

"I don't see the problem, Chase, it's hardly noticeable." His tropical blue eyes snap up to see, not pity or fear or disgust, but amusement and kindness in his eyes, "Are you so worries what other people think of you?" He begins to walk once again, Chase jogging to catch up with him, still in shock.

"I-I guess I am..." Lysander looks at him out of the corner of his eyes, then back ahead.

"You should not. I wear Victorian clothing because it is something I love, and I do not care what others may think of me because of it. My eyes are different colors, which may unnerve some, but it is something I cannot help. My hair is silver naturally, a lack of pigmentation; again, something I cannot help. So why, may I ask, should it bother me?" Chase looks down at his companion and smile softly.

"I was helping my mom in the kitchen when I was a kid, and I slipped while licking something off of the knife she was using. I could've helped mine." Lysander stops him once more and grabs Chase's hand, pulling them together, and placing Chase's hand on his chest.

"This clothing, I can help it, too. But I choose to live with what people say about me, because this is who I am, as much as your scar is part of who you are." Chase looks down at their hands, drawing his away and letting it hang at his side.

"I should head home now." He turns around and walks in the direction of home, not looking back once at the boy who had made him feel, for once in his life, like he wasn't the ugly monster that he thought himself to be. He walks home, not paying much attention to anything, and he even walks past his mother and to his room, changing into his pyjama bottoms and laying down on his bed. Sherlock caws at him, wanting to play, but Chase turns off his light and rolls over, having a fitfull sleep, haunted by beautiful, mismatched eyes that look with a true, honest kindness just beneath the surface.

A/N: Well, here's chapter two! Hope you liked it!

'Abruti' is a rough translation of 'idiot' in French. :)

*text here* Is text messaging.

-W 


	3. To Pick Up The Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

Also, on My Candy Love, I am WillowSioui, just so that you know, and don't think I've stolen this fic from the site, if you read it there. :)  
_

Lysander sits on the floor of Castiel's apartment, his back against the sofa, as Castiel strums at his red Gretsch g5120 guitar, not really playing anything in particular. Tucking his hair behind his ear, Lyander tries his hardest to write a new song for them, but his mind is constantly wandering to Chase, so he puts his notebook and pen down, sighing heavily in defeat. The strumming of Castiel's guitar stops, and Lysander looks up to see his friend staring down at him, his face showing that he is deep in thought about something.

"Lys, what do you think of that Chase kid?" Lysander can feel his cheeks flush, and he looks down quickly, but not quick enough; he spots the knowing look flash across Castiel's face, "Do you like him?" Lysander sighs again, his shoulders drooping. He had come out to his older brother and his closest friends, but still hid his orientation from everyone else, even his parents. He can't help but speak the truth to Castiel; the earnestness in his voice convinces him he is just trying to be a good friend, and not trying to pry.

"I don't think I like him, per se, but...I definitely am attracted to him." A silence follows, and Lysander looks up, in fear of Castiel not accepting that, even though he knows that, no matter how tough he acts, he doesn't care about such trivial things as sexual orientation. His fiery-haired friend is running his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face, and sighs.

"He seems like a pretty cool guy, and he loves music, but...just don't go and throw your heart out, only to get hurt in the end," He turns his steely grey gaze to catch Lysander's, and grins, "Just remember, I'll always be there to pick up the pieces if it comes to that." Lysander opens his mouth to thank his friend, but is interrupted, "After I kill him, of course." The two laugh together, and Lysander picks up his notebook, writing in it furiously, ideas filling his head once more.  
_

A/N: I hope you like it! :)

-W 


	4. Who Would've Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

Also, on My Candy Love, I am WillowSioui, just so that you know, and don't think I've stolen this fic from the site, if you read it there. :)  
_

Chase wakes up on Satuday morning to the sound of Sherlock's shrill call for food, and rolls out of bed. He lets his bird out and fills his little food bowl, then walks into his bathroom and taking a long shower. Walking out of the bathroom wearing a new pair of pyjamas and his hair dripping onto his bare shoulders, Chase walks out of his room and downstairs as the doorbell rings. He opens the door to stand, wide eyed, staring into Lysander's mismatched gaze. The other boy grins sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders.

"You're mother had a conversation this morning with my older brother." He points to the attached townhouse, "We live right beside you." Sherlock picks that exact moment to fly down the stairs and perch on Chase's head, wiggling into his curls and laying down contentedly. Chase sighs with a small smile as Lysander chuckles, reaching up and petting Sherlock's little head with his finger; he miscalculates the distance and ends up stumbling a step forward, his hands out to stop himself from falling, the result is his body against Chase's. A blush crosses Lysander's face and Chase's eyes grow wide, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly that he's afraid Lysander will be able to hear it. He places a hand on the other boy's waist and helps him stand, Lysander taking a few quick steps backward.

"I-I should go, now..." He turns and hurriedly walks away, back to his part of the townhouse, and Chase let's the door swing shut, confusion written all over his face. Sherlock chirps happily, pulling playfully on Chase's coffee-colored curls, and Chase opens the door again, kicking it shut behind him, and knocks on the door belonging to the townhouse beside his. The door opens and a boy stands there, probably a year older than Chase himself, with dark hair and eyes. He is dressed similarly to Lysander, so Chase takes in a deep breath.

"Is Lysander here?" The guy at the door nods, his face confused.

"Are you aware that there is a bird on your head?" Chase chuckles, and smirks.

"Yeah, this is my pet, Sherlock." The guy nods his head, and steps aside.

"My name's Leigh, by the way, I'm Lysander's older brother." Nodding his head, he walks into the townhouse and up the flight of stairs, spotting Lysander through an open doorway. He walks in, and Lysander looks up, a shocked expression on his face.

"C-Chase?" Nodding his head, Chase takes Sherlock from his hair and puts him on Lysander's shoulder.

"Would you be up to going to dinner with me later tonight?" Lysander blushes and sits on his bed, Sherlock pecking at his earlobe while chatting noisily in his ear. After a few tense minutes, he nods his head, and Chase offers him a smile.

"I thought I had a hunch, but I was hoping I was correct. Meet me in the park again, say, eight?" All Lysander can do is blush and nod his head, so Chase exits his room, Sherlock flying out and back into his hair. He walks past Leigh, who has a mysterious little smile on his face.

"My, my, who would've thought?" Chase sends him a warning glance, having a feeling that, because of this morning, Leigh and his mother would be talking more often than not.

"Nobody." Leigh blink, but seems to take the hint, and Chase exits the houseonly to enter is, fretting over what to wear for his dinner in the park.  
_

A/N: Well, there you goooooo! :D

-W 


	5. Smiling Beneath A Starry Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

Also, on My Candy Love, I am WillowSioui, just so that you know, and don't think I've stolen this fic from the site, if you read it there. :)  
_

The stars twinkle high above Chase's head as he sits beside a large tree, upon a checkered blanket, waiting for Lysander. He sets out the food, a simple stir fry that he had made quickly, a basket full of fresh strawberries, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of red wine his mother had bought him. Guilt floods Chase's conscious, as he recalls lying to his mother, telling her he was taking out a beautiful girl from the school, a girl named Lysa. Shaking his head to push those thoughts from his mind, he focuses on the present. The only sound in the park is the chirping of crickets and the throaty noise frogs make, when Lysander appears from the dark and awkwardly sits down across from Chase. Chase pours some of the wine into a glass and hands it to Lysander, then pours himself a glass. The two eat the stir fry in a comfortable silence, listening to the music of the night. After they finish eating, Chase takes a strawberry and shakes the can of whipped cream, spraying some onto the tip of the strawberry. He then leans forward on his knees and free hand, holding the strawberry close enough to touch Lysander's lips with the whipped cream. Lysander blushes, his eyes wide, and he bites into the strawberry, chewing softly, and Chase throws the rest of the piece of fruit away. He smirks as Lysander swallows his mouthful.

"You have some whipped cream on your face." Lysander licks one corner of his mouth, and Chase shakes his head slowly, leaning forward, "Wrong side..." His own tongue darts out swiftly and licks the whipped cream off of the corner of Lysander's mouth, the other party's breathing becoming rapid. As Chase pulls away, Lysander's arms wrap around his neck and pulls him close, his soft lips crashing into Chase's. Placing his hands on Lysander's hips, Chase returns the kiss passionately, his teeth capturing Lysander's bottom lip and pulling on it slightly as he pulls away. Tilting his head to the other side, Chase lowers his lips to Lysander's once more, his tongue darting into his mouth, starting a wicked dance; Lysander pulls Chase overtop of him as he lays down on the soft, damp grass. Chase's tongue searches Lysnader's mouth, savoring it, memorizing it; his hands run down the other boy's sides, settling on his hips once more. Lysander pulls away, his mismatched eyes boring deep into Chase's, then looks away.

"I should probably go home, now...thank you for the dinner, it was amazing." Chase stands up, helping the other boy to his feet, and cleans up the picnic, placing it all into the basket, his thoughts on the kiss they had just shared. Lysander begins to walk away, then spins around on his heel and grabs Chase's shoulders, kisses him quickly, then turning with a blush and speed walking away. A goofy grin spreads across Chase's face as he picks up the picnic basket, making his way home in the night, under the stars, smiling to the sky.  
_

A/N: ChromeHearts, I fixed it up a wee bit for you :) It's a bit cuter, I think...

-W 


	6. Interlude: A Pain In His Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

Also, on My Candy Love, I am WillowSioui, just so that you know, and don't think I've stolen this fic from the site, if you read it there. :)  
_

Chase sits on a bench underneath the outstretched branches of the great oak in Sweet Amoris' courtyard as Lysander and Castiel walk over to him. The lunch bell had rung, so Chase had decided to meet with the two boys for lunch; he gets a surprise in return for this action. Lysander stoops down, a hand upon Chase's cheek, and he kisses him; Chase's eyes widen, and he can hear sniggering from Castiel...along with the whispers of other students. Lysander's lips move tenderly against Chase's, causing him to lose focus, but then he pushes Lysander away roughly, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. Castiel had gone quiet, and Lysander has an expression mixed with bewilderment and hurt; Chase's eyes dart around the courtyard, spotting many eyes upon them, including the eyes of Castiel and Lysander's friends, Dajan and Jade. He stands up and pushes roughly past Lysander, the other boy falling to the ground, and he looks down at him, forcing his face into an expression of cold anger.

"You disgust me." He turns and walks away, tearing his gaze away from Lysander's tear-filled eyes, his head held high and a pain in his heart.  
_

A/N: This chapter is really, really short, I apologize, but it really hurt to write it :(

I'M SORRY, CHROMEHEARTS!

-W 


	7. Nice To Meet You

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

Also, on My Candy Love, I am WillowSioui, just so that you know, and don't think I've stolen this fic from the site, if you read it there. :)  
_

Near to a month had gone by since the incident at the school, and Chase had not had a moment alone with Lysander. Either his friends kept him away, or Lysander avoided him, but suddenly Chase felt very alone once again. He knew he had humiliated the boy in front of a large amount of people, and the whole school knew by the end of the day, but that's what he wanted, wasn't it? He didn't want people knowing...but the look in Lysander's eyes made Chase's heart break. Sighing heavily, running his hands through his hair in frustration, Chase closes his eyes and leans his back against a tree in Amoris Park. He had been trying to write a new piece, but had only come up with blank thoughts- for nearly three and a half hours. The soft noise of boots in the grass comes floating to his ears and he opens his eyes to spot Lysander, staring down at him. The boy square down, not looking at him, gently fingering the petals of a nearby daisy.

"Your mother told me you'd be here..." Chase sits up straight at the sound of Lysander's soft voice, and the other boy continues, "What you said really hurt me, you know." A sighs escapes Chase's lips, and he spots Lysander stiffen.

"Nobody knows." Lysander's fingers freeze, and his mismatched eyes lock onto Chase's, intense and a little curious.

"About you being...gay?" Chase flinches at the word, and Lysander nods his head slowly, his eyes becoming far off. He eventually turns his gaze up to the sky through the branches of the tree, and he draws in a slow, deep breath; exhaling slowly. Chase watches as Lysander seems to fight with his emotions, the line of his jaw, the smooth cream that is his skin; he nibbles on his lower lip anxiously.

"I'm so scared that I'll be treated differently...that my mother won't accept me. She keeps trying to set me up with all these pretty girls, and..." He trails off as tears fill his tropical-blue eyes, and Lysander finally lowers his gaze back down to look him full in the face.

"I understand that, trust me. I only came out a few months ago, myself." A small smile appears on his handsome face, "I'd be fine with trying to be friends, first, if you wish." Chase smiles with a shaky chuckle, feeling as though a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

"I'd love that." Lysander laughs an easy laugh, the sound of waves coming out from the ocean and rolling lazily onto the sandy shore. He holds out one of his artists' hands, cocking his head to one side.

"My name is Lysander, it's nice to meet you." Chase grasps Lysander's hand, shaking it warmly, a sunny smile appearing on his face; fear of his scar twisting his lips into a half-snarl gone.

"Chase, Chase Emberton." Lysander sits beside Chase, drawing out his notebook, their shoulders brushing, and he tucks his head behind his ear before he sets to writing.

"It's nice to meet you, Chase Emberton...finally."  
_

A/N: ChromeHearts, I told you things would work out. :)

-W 


	8. Finding Love

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase sits in the backyard of the townhouse he shares with his mother reading an old leather-bound copy of Jane Austen's 'Emma' when Lysander hops the fence that seperates their yards and sits on the grass beside him. There had been a few weeks of them knowing each other as friends, and Castiel, Dajan and Jade getting used to him being there without wanting to kill him. Reluctantly turning his gaze from his book to Lysander, who is currently smiling at the sky, Chase chuckles to himself. Placing hsi bookmark in his book, he places it on the grass and turns in his lawn chair until he is looking directly down at Lysander.

"It's been a little more than two weeks now, since the park, hasn't it?" Mismatched eyes open and look directly at him, faint curiosity hidden behind his polite front.

"Yes, it has been...why?" Chase sighs and runs his hands through his curly hair, nibbling on his bottom lip anxiously.

"I don't know if you can trust me right now, but..." He looks over his shoulder, making sure his mother is too busy in the house to hear him, then turns back, "Would you go on another date with me?" Lysander stares at him in contemplative silence as Sherlock flies out from the house and lands on hsi pant leg. An artists' finger strokes Sherlock's tiny feathered head, and he locks eyes with Chase.

"Will you hurt me again?" There is a tense moment as Lysander breathes his question, barely loud enough to make out, and a sharp pain stabs Chase through his chest at the thought that Lysander was so afraid of being hurt by him again. Chase shakes his head slowly, finding it hard to keep eye contact with the beautiful boy in front of him.

"I will try my hardest to never hurt you again." Nodding his head, Lysander looks down to the sun conure as the little bird nibbles on one of his finger's knuckles.

"Then I accept." Without realizing that he's doing it, Chase starts to lean his face down, and Lysander tips his up, their lips almost touching, only to have Chase sit up quickly as his mother dances outside. She hands them both lemonades, steals up a squawking Sherlock, then wiggles her behind back into the house, singing loudly and quite off-key. When Chase looks back down, he spots a look of annoyance on Lysander's face, and has the luxury of watching it fade away.

"Sorry, it's just that-" Lysander cuts him off with an elegant wave of his hand, and a mysterious smile crosses his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I should probably get going, however, Castiel and I have band practise." He stands up and dusts himself off, mismatched eyes darting into the house and back, then bends down and places a soft kiss on Chase's cheek, causing the latter to blush; he leaves the house without another word. Chase stays out until the cover of night, watching the stars twinkling bright, and smiles with a happy giggle at the idea that maybe, just maybe, he had finally found love.  
_

ChromeHearts, sorry it too me so long to update, love! :P

-W 


	9. Much Of Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Lysander walks into Castiel's apartment, patting Demon on the head and closing the door. Kicking his boots off, he enters the living room to see Castiel tuning his guitar and their other two band members setting up. He sits on the couch beside Castiel, and looks at him cautiously; his red-haired friend stops tuning his instrument and looks into Lysander's mismatched eyes.

"What?" A small smile plays at Lysander's lips at Castiel's short question, and shrugs his shoulders, looking everywhere except to where his friend is sitting.

"Chase and I are going to go on another date..." The room gets quiet as Lysander feels Castiel's grey eyes boring into him, and he can absently hear Demon whining pitifully in the background. Shifting uncomfortably, Lysander raises his gaze and swallows heavily, Castiel's face a mask of utmost anger.

"The last time you tried going out with this boy, he hurt and humiliated you." Lysander nods his head and opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off, Castiel's voice shaking with rage, "And now you're going to throw your heart at him again? Are you daft?!" Castiel stands up, his guitar plopping onto the couch, and stalks into his room, slamming the door behind him so hard that a picture falls off of the wall with a crash and clatter. Lysander looks up, ashamed, at the other two boys in the room, who begin to pack their things up; getting ready to leave. He sits there, in silence, as his friends leave the apartment, and can hear Demon whimpering; the dog crawls over on his stomach and licks Lysander's hand, lying back down and looking up with sad eyes. Demon's ears perk up as Lysander jumps when a cool voice cuts through the silent apartment.

"Don't cry, Lys, I didn't mean it like that." Blinking a few times, Lysander puts his long-fingered hand up to his face, his fingertips coming away wet with tears; he didn't even realize that he had started to cry. Castiel squats down in front of him, running his hands irritatedly through his hair, "I'm just worried about you, that's all. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and people take advantage of that." Lysander wipes his face and offers his friend a small smile; a smile breaking out onto Castiel's face as well.

"I know, Cas, I know." His friend sits down heavily and draws out a cigarette, lighting it; Lysander snatches it out of his hand and places it slack between his lips as he draws out his journal, flipping to a fresh page. Castiel's eyebrow shoots up as he watches his friend curiously, amusement seeping out of him. Lysander takes the cigarette between two fingers and breathes in, feeling the burning of the tabacco smoke as it is drawn into his lungs, and takes the cigarette from his mouth, thinking of what to write. After a few moments, the burning sensation leaves and Lysander exhales, the smoke coming forth from his parted lips; Castiel steals the cigarette back and snorts.

"I'm not giving you any more, dude." Lysander smiles and begins to write, Castiel watching him intensely. This begins to annoy him, so he takes his cigarette once more and takes a drag out of it, leaving it inbetween his lips. He writes like that, exhaling through his nose, and continuing to smoke his friend's cigarette. He looks up to see Castiel's face, expressionless, as he takes the last of the cigarette and puts it out in an ashtray that is sitting on the coffee table. Lysander blinks and fidgets, a head rush causing him to lose focus on his work. He closes the book and stands up, patting his friend on the head.

"I should head home now, since we're not practicing." Castiel nods his head and Lysander pulls on his boots, exciting the house and walking home in silence; his mind too fogged by the cigarette smoke to think much of anything.  
_

ChromeHearts, I told you you won't like Lys for a bit lol

-W 


	10. A Sea Of Green Under A Sky Of Gold

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase waits on the edge of a long country road, tapping his foor impatiently, waiting for Lysander to arrive. He sifts his legs, crossing his ankles as he leans against a wooden fence, his grey cowboy boots stirring up dust from the road. He waves a fly off of his bootleg-cut jeans, and stretched his arms over his head while stifling a yawn. His red plaid shirt rides up his stomach as he does so, so he pulls it down; the sleeves rolled precicely up to his elbows. A yellow taxi cab drives up and stops, Lysander getting out while paying the cabbie before he drives away. Chase smiles approvingly as he notices the black jeans and calf-high black leather boots; the white long-sleeved shirt with black silk vest that has black velvet swirling Victorian designs on it. A black ascot completes the outfit, a diamond-studded clip on it that has a black silhouetted cameo. Lysander's longer front locks are held back with an array of black bobby-pins, and Chase chuckles.

"You look good." He watches in amusement as Lysander blushes a pretty crimson, and he walks over to him in three long strides. Drawing out a white cloth, he reaches over and begins to tie it around Lysander's beautiful eyes; the other boy's breathing becomes uneven. Chase's heart beats quicker than before at the closeness of their bodies, and the feeling of Lysander's warm breath on his face. As he pulls away, he laces his fingers with Lysander's and begins to walk past the wooden fence and through a large field; the sky blue with fluffy white clouds moving at their own slow pace, birds spiralling in the air, singing their hearts out. Trees dot the area as Chase walks up a hill with the silent Lysander in tow; he stops Lysander and takes the cloth from his eyes, tucking it into his back pocket. Lysander's mismatched eyes grow wide as he sees the green, grassy hills with the blue sky behind it; a large apple tree, one of the largest he has ever seen, stands a foot away. Tied to this tree is a chestnut mare with blonde mane and tail, an ebony gelding with white blaze and left stocking beside her. Chase wanders over to the horses and unties the chestnut mare, leading her over to Lysander.

"Have you been on a horse before?" Lysander seems to snap out of his reveree and nods his head, walking over to the right side of the horse and sticking his foot into the stirrup, grabbing onto the horn of the saddle. Chase looks at him with an eyebrow cocked, and Lysander shrugs as he pulls himself up and into the saddle, his leg swinging over and his foot settling into the other stirrup.

"I'm a southpaw, remember?" Chase chuckles as he unties the sable gelding and hops into the saddle, grabbing the reins with one hands and leaning back a bit, getting comfortable. He pulls up beside Lysander and the two start at a liesurely walk down the other side of the hill and to the plains below that seem to stretch forever, a sea of green in the bright, golden sun.  
_

ChromeHearts, this is only part one of this date :) Hold your horses! (didyouseewhatididthere?) Another of my punny puns!

-W 


	11. Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Lysander and Chase walk into Lysander's bedroom, both exhausted from their day out riding. They had ridden all day and, to allow their horses rest, had stopped at a small river which had started a full-scale water fight. Lysander flops face-first onto his bed with a groan and Chase sits beside him with a weary chuckle. Lysander rolls over, his arm against Chase's hip, and he smiles a genuine smile, his perfect teeth bright and beautiful. Chase starts to lean down, slowly, until his lips are hovering above the other boy's. A hand grabs his shoulder, and Chase closes the gap, pressing his lips to Lysander's. He rolls over, his legs on either side of Lysander's body, hovering above him as their lips move together as one. Fingers making quick work of Lysander's ascot, Chase pulls away from the kiss and throws the fabric behind him, then crashes his lips to the other boy's once more. His hands run roughly up Lysander's sides, his fingers pushing the buttons of his vest through the little holes; Chase strips the other boy of his vest, then the shirt that was undereath it. Moving his lips from Lysander's mouth, Chase trails kisses down his jaw and neck, and finds Lysander's sweet spot; he kisses it gently, causing the other boy to gasp. Taking the skin into his mouth, the suckles upong it, nipping with his teeth, and finally biting down; Lysander lets out a moan mixed with surprise and pleasure. Chase detatches his mouth and kisses Lysander once more, his tongue slipping into the other boy's mouth and massaging his tongue; the two fight for dominence, Chase winning. One of Lysander's hands entwines itself into Chase's curly chocolate locks, the other cupping his cheek, attemtpting to deepen their kiss even further. Chase drags his hands down Lysander's smooth chest that has lean muscle rippling just underneath the skin, and he unbuttons Lysander's pants, pulling the zipper down. Maneuvering one of his legs inbetween Lysander's, Chase breaks their kiss and begins to trail wet kisses down Lysander's chest; the other boy looks up at the ceiling, his breathing ragged. As Chase grabs hold of the hem of Lysander's pants, his tongue tracing it along Lysander's body, an uncomfortable cough comes from the wide-open doorway. Both boys jump, Chase faling to the floor, his back against the bed; Lysander pulls his blankets over his naked torso. Leigh is staring at them wide wide eyes, one of his eyebrows higher than the other.

"This is not, exactly, what I thought I'd see when I came home from work..." Rosalya's beautiful face emerges from behind Leigh, and she giggles excitedly, clapping her hands together like a kid at an amusement park.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are way too cute! Thank God I snapped a photo!" Chase's eyes go flat and he stands up, crossing the room quickly, and he towers over both Leigh and Rosalya.

"Delete the photo." Lysander tosses his blanket aside and jumps off of the bed, walking over to Chase. He wraps his arms around Chase's waist, pulling him a few steps back, then smiles warmly at Rosalya.

"Nobody knows right now, Rosa, could you please keep that in your personal collection?" Rosalya smiles and nods, skipping down the stairs, and Leigh sighs, following her. Lysander rests his head between Chase's shoulder blades, feeling the tenseness slowly seep out of him as he relaxes. Chase turns in Lysander's arms and kisses him quickly, pulling away and taking a step back.

"I'm going to go home, now...I had an amazing day." Lysander smiles, his heart in his throat, and Chase turns on his heel, walking down the steps and out of the townhouse. Stepping into his own, he ignores his mother as she inquires about his day, feigning being tired, and walks up the stairs and directly to his room. He flops onto his bed and shifts uncomfortably, Sherlock crying out from his cage. Chase grabs his pillow and covers his face with it, screaming, then he throws the pillow across his room and lays down. Lifting one of his hands up to his face, he traces his scar, his other hand resting upon his jeans. He lays, thinking, listening to Sherlock squawking and his mother going to bed, thinking until the rays of the next day come.  
_

This chapter was a little *cough, cough*...intimate...sorry about that!

ChromeHearts, here's the rest, sweet!

-W 


	12. Heat Of The Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase sits with his back against the large oak tree in the Sweet Amouris High courtyard, awaiting Lysander's arrival. Students mill about, chatting excitedly with each other because it's the end of the day, and Chase sighs happily, closing his eyes. A week had passed since that night in Lysander's bedroom when Leigh and Rosalya walked in on them, and the boys had gone on a few more dates. Only Lysander's close friends knew that they were dating, and Chase silently thanked him-no one could know. He hears someone walk over to him, so he opens his eyes, and smiles as he notices Lysander holding his hand out to him. Taking it, he allows Lysander to hoist him up, and the two walk away from the school and towards home. The walk is silent but comfortable, Lysander's shoulder brushing with Chase's, neither of them saying a word. The reach Chase's house and he grabs Lysander's hand, pulling him in and shutting the door. His mother would be gone until tomorrow afternoon, visiting her sister in the town over. The two walk up to Chase's room, and Chase plops down onto his bed, grabbing a remote and turning some music on. Lysander walks over to Sherlock's cage and smiles, then drops his bag. He sits beside Chase on the bed, his gaze focused on Sherlock.

"Hayden...beautiful choice." Chase looks down with a blush on his face and Lysander leans over, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Looking towards him, Chase leans forward and presses his lips to Lysander's; Lysander wraps his arms around Chase's neck and pulls him close. Placing his hands on Lysander's hips, Chase guides him to the bed, lying overtop of him, one of his legs between the other boy's. Chase's tongue darts out and licks Lysander's bottom lip, but Lysander refuses to grant him entrance; moving his hands to Lysander's behind, Chase lifts him up, situating himself between Lysander's legs, causing the other boy to gasp. Taking his chance, Chase places his tongue in Lysander's mouth, massaging every surface, memorizing his taste; Lysander's hands move from around Chase's neck to his shoulders, fingers gripping him, holding on tightly. Chase's hips slowly rotate forward, brushing against Lysander's, which causes Lysander to gasp in surprise; a moan coming forth from deep in the back of his own throat. Detatching his mouth from Lysander's, he trails kisses down his neck and begins to suckle on Lysander's sweet spot; the exact spot he gave him a hickey last week. Lysander stifles a moan, one of his hands moving to grab the sheet on his bed; Chase rolls his hips forward again, nearly growling at the feeling of the friction against Lysander. He can feel his pants start to feel tight as he rocks once more, the front of his pants grinding against Lysander, and his eyes go wide; looking up, he can see Lysander staring at him, too. A blush creeps up Chase's neck as he crawls off of Lysander, leaning agianst the headboard of his bed, blushing like mad. A silence follows, and Lysander finally sits up after a few minutes.

"Chase..." Chase shakes his head, biting his lip, and he looks down; only looking back up when Lysander crawls over to him. Mismatched eyes glimmer with amusement as Lysander situates himself between Chase's legs, "Chase, you don't have to get so emberassed, it happens." Shaking his head, Chase blubbers, trying to find his words, his thoughts scattered and flustered.

"It's not...it's..." Chase goes to look away when Lysander's hands grabs his face, making him look into his eyes.

"It's cute seeing you like this." Before Chase can answer, his lips are taken over in a passionate kiss, to which he returns. One of Lysander's hands trail down Chase's body until they rest upon Chase's jeans, and he pulls away from the kiss. Chase's blush darkens as he looks down at Lysander's hand, the thumb softly stroking the area. A chuckle comes from Lysander, and Chase looks up to see a smirk upon his handsome face.

"Would you like some assistance, Chase?" Shaking his head, Chase bites his lip when Lysander presses down minimally, supressing a moan.

"N-no, please...please no." Lysander pauses and sighs, then climbs off of the bed, turning toward the door and waving over his shoulder.

"You know where I'll be once you stop being so stubborn." He walks out of Chase's room and out of the townhouse, leaving Chase along in his room; even Sherlock is silent, watching his master with head cocked to the side. Chase lets out an explosive breath he hadn't known he was holding and gets up, readying himself for the coldest shower that the world has ever seen; he cannot help but thinkg to himself, as he enters the freezing water, flinching...

...had Lysander wanted to continue...?  
_

Whew! I'm blushing like a maniac while writing this, to be honest! ChromeHearts, I really hope this is okay! How is it? Too descriptive? Not enough describing? How is Chase? Lysander? :P

-W 


	13. December Underground

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase shivers in the December cold, trying to bury his red nose in his scarf; his jacket collar is turned up to try and hide his face, warding off the cold. One of his gloved hands is deep in his jacket pocket, his other has it's fingers entwined with the gloved hand of Lysander. The two had been dating for some time now, and Chase had taken the first step one day in late October, grabbing Lysander's hand as they walked through town. This had shocked Lysander, since Chase had still kept his sexuality hidden; he then found out that his mother works out of town, so it is not a worry for him to have her see them together. The walk to school through the snow is a silent one, both boys enjoying each other's company, and that is all. As they reach the school, they spot Castiel leaning against a sleek-looking black car, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Chase pulls his free hand out of his jacket pocket and points to the car.

"I thought you had a bike?" Castiel shrugs his shoulders, lighting his cigarette and snapping his Zippo lighter closed, killing the flame.

"I do, this is my dad's car." As Chase continues to stare at him in confusion, Castiel rolls his eyes and takes a deep drag of the cigarette, letting the smoke out of his nose as he speaks, "I have a liscence for both a car and bike. My parents are out of the country working right now, so I'm borrowing my dad's car. It's impossible to ride my bike right now." He continues to smoke his cigarette, and Lysander chuckles.

"I heard they have a theme for this year's Christmas Dance?" Castiel nods his head once, blowing out the cigarette smoke from his lungs before speaking. Chase waves his hand in front of his face, dispersing the smoke so that he doens't breathe any of it in.

"They're doing a Shakespearean Masquerade Ball." Chase smirks as Lysander's face brightens, and Castiel shakes his head, "I am so not going to that. Dajan, Jade and I are going to have a few drinks at my place." Lysander smiles, and looks up at Chase.

"I'll be going to the ball; sorry, Cas." Castiel shrugs his shoulders, and Lysander leans up, leaving a soft kiss on Chase's lips, "Meet me inside? I want to speak with Castiel for a few minutes." Chase nods his head in compliance, disentangling his hand from Lysanders, and walks through the student parking lot, outer courtyard, and into the school. A happy sigh escapes his lips as he indulges in the warmth of the school, then he makes his way towards his locker; stripping himself of his jacket, scarf and gloves, placing them in the locker in exchange for his binder and textbooks. As he closes his locker with a metallic clink, he turns around to spot Lysander walking up to him, leaning up, and placing a kiss on Chase's lips. Chase returns the kiss, simple and sweet, and as Lysander pulls away with a smile...he frowns. His boyfriend had the vague taste of...tabbacco on him. Lysander's smile begins to fade, and a cute pout appears on his lips.

"What is it, Chasey?" Chase sighs and shrugs his shoulders lazily.

"Why do you taste like cigarettes?" Lysander blinks a few times, then bites his lip, lowering his gaze.

"I had a smoke with Castiel..." Chase shakes his head, laughing; his laugh has no amusement in it, however.

"So you smoke now? Really?" Looking away, tugging at the scarf around his neck, Lysander shrugs his shoulders with an elegance that would make many a girl jealous.

"I have been for a couple months now..." When he looks back, he spots Chase's hand outstretched and open, waiting. After a few confused moments, Lysander sighs and reaches into his jacket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes, handing them to Chase, who places them in his jacket pocket.

"You're going to quit. I'm only giving you two a day, until you're ready to have none." Lysander nods his head and begins to walk down the hallway, talking over his shoulder.

"The ball is tomorrow; Leigh has a costume made for you, I'll give it to you tonight." Chase waves goodbye and leans against his locker with a heavy sigh. Lysander smoking...Castiel's going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
_

ChromeHearts, I hope you like it! Super short, sorry, but the next chapter will be longer for sure! Also, sorry for taking so long to write this lol

3

-W 


	14. Once Upon A December

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

December 24th, the Sweet Amouris High Shakespearean Masquerade Ball; Chase shifts from foot to foot in the snow outside, nervous. This dance would be Lysander and himself only, all of their friends at Castiel's house having a drink. He is wearing the outfit that Leigh had made him; Lysander told him that Leigh had a lot to do with the planning of the school's events, along with Nathaniel, the Student Body President. His slacks were normal and black, with knee-high lace-up black leather boots; his jacket is gold and black striped, with two golden buttons securing it at an odd angle, almost on his hip. The jacket has large unbuttoned black silk cuffs with matching lapels, and he had a gold and black Victorian flourish vector patterned ascot. His mask is golden, made of a certainly heavy metal, with leaf designs going underneath the eyes, a flour de lis in the middle of the forehead. It covers the top half of the face, leaving the bottom half exposed from the cheekbones down; only the top of his nose is covered. Chase sighs, fixing it, then sighs again. The damned thing was heavy, and he knew immediately that Leigh had made it like that purposely for "getting angry" at Lysander the day before. A chuckle escapes his lips as he shakes his head; Leigh didn't seem to care for much, but if it had something to do with his brother, he blew it entirely out of porportion. What makes him chuckle even more is he has no idea that Lysander has been smoking, so he didn't know why Chase "got angry" with him in the first place. A car drives up and parks, Lysander stepping out, closing the door. Chase takes in his silver slacks with matching tailcoat. His shoes are simple and black, his vest and ascot silver and light, baby blue paisly pattern. His mask is lightweight and silver, a fleur de lis on the top, with many holes and designs all through the mask, giving it the illusion of irridescent butterfly wings. The mask, like Chase's, only covers the first half of his face, to hsi cheekbones. Lysander walks over to Chase and places his hands on the back of Chase's head, pulling him down into a kiss. Chase returns, wrapping his arms around Lysander's shoulders, pulling him close, then pulls away and plants a kiss on his boyfriend's nose.

"You look amasing, Lysa..." Lysander blushes a pretty pink and chuckles nervously; Chase lets go of him and takes his hand in his. The two walk towards the school's gymnasium, and they can already hear the classical music drift lightly through the air. As they enter, they are surrounded by juggling acts, minstrels singing and playing their lutes, and candles and false light everywhere. The gymnasium is set up to look like a ballroom, and people all dressed in Renaissance clothing spin around the dance floor. Lysander drags Chase to the dance floor and pulls him in to dance, a blush dusting Chase's cheeks as he notices people staring at them and whispering. Pulling Chase closer to him, Lysander kisses his cheek softly.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Chasey, they mean nothing. It's just us tonight." Chase looks down at his boyfriend and smiles, leaning down and kissing him sweetly as they dance. When he pulls away he spots the cutest expression on Lysander's face; a look of utter trust and devotion, backed with an innocence so pure it hurts. They dance together for what feels like an eternity, finally walking to the side and sitting at a booth in the back. Lysander leans his head on Chase's shoulder, and Chase absently feeds him grapes from a plate on the table as he watches people dance together. After a while, the music quiets, and Lysander stands up, pulling Chase back to the dance floor as the gymnasium empties. He pulls Chase in and the two begin to dance slowly as 'Frozen Creek' by Circa Survive begins to play. Streamers, balloons and glitter are all around them, the lights are still moving to the music, but neither of them notice as they pull each other closer, listening only to the steps their feet make and the beating of their hearts through their chests. They slow down until they are not even dancing, they are just walking in a slow circle, Lysander's head upon Chase's chest, listening to his calm, level breathing. The song ends as they finally stand still in the middle of the deserted gymnasium, and Chase hooks a finger under Lysander's chin, tilting his face up, and kissing him full on the mouth. Lysander returns immediately, his hands coming forth from where they were between their two bodies as they were grabbing onto Chase's jacket, and they wind around his neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss. Chase pulls away after a moment and smiles genuinly, then steps back and grabs Lysander's hand, leading him forth into the snowy December night.  
_

ChromeHearts, I really, really hope this chapter was worth the wait! How was the plot, too short? Choppy? Characters okay and, well...in character? lol

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	15. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase and Lysander sit together on a grassy knoll that overlooks all of Sweet Amoris; Castiel, Dajan and Jade are with them, too. Lysander leans his head on Chase's shoulder as the New Years fireworks go off, and Chase looks down at him, pressing his forehead to hsi boyfriends.

"I love you, you know." Lysander pulls a little ways away and stares at him with parted lips and wide eyes; his mis-matched eyes catch the reflection of the fireworks as they explode in the starry night's sky. Chase leans forward and presses his lips to Lysander's, who throws his arms around his neck, returning with a passion. The two can hear sniggering and they turn around to spot Dajan and Castiel laughing, and Jade behind them smiling sweetly-if not a little vacantly. Lysander's breath comes out in little puffs of smoke as he makes a snowball and throws it right at Castiel, getting him in the face, and some of the snow falling into the beer can that Castiel's gloved hand is gripping. Dajan laughs even harder, and Lysander lets out a childish squeal of a giggle and scrambles to his feet, running behind a tree as Castiel throws his beer away and makes a few snowballs. As Castiel makes his snowballs, Dajan grabs some snow from behind and shoves it down the back of Castiel's jacket, making hiim yelp and jump up, trying to reach his back with both hands. Chase laughs as he creates a snowball and throws it at Castiel, the snow landing perfectly on his crimson hair; The boy narrows his grey eyes and piles snow into his arms, throwing it Chase's way; Chase scurries up and runs the way Lysander went, only to feel a snowball directly on the crown of his head. Looking up, he spots Lysander in a tree with his finger to his lips, motioning for him to climb up quickly. Grabbing hold of one branch, Chase hoists himself up and continues to clamber up the tree, sitting on a large branch beside the softly giggling Lysander. The two of them sit there while they watch Castiel and Dajan have a full-out snowball war with each other on the snowy forest floor below; Lysander kisses Chase's cheek, making him look towards him.

"I love you, too." Chase's heart begins to race, and Lysander giggles, resting his head on Chase's shoulder. Chase draws in a deep breath and lets it out explosively.

"I'm moving out of my mom's place soon." Lysander sits straight and looks at him, head cocked to the side.

"Nh?" Chase grins and looks down at his hands, and he grabs Lysander's mittened hand.

"I was wondering if you'd want to move in with me, maybe...?" Lysander looks Chase in the eyes and then kisses him full on, pushing his tongue into Chase's mouth hungrily. Chase leans his back against the huge trunk of the tree and returns the kiss, massaging Lysander's tongue with his own. His boyfriend breaks away from the greedy kiss and smiles, tears standing in his eyes.

"I'd love to!" Chase smiles at him and the two of them sit there, in that tree, planning their future together. Now, Chase thinks, there is only one...small...problem...

How to tell his mother.  
_

ChromeHearts, it's short again, but I sure hope that you enjoy it!

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	16. Moving Out

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

Get ready for a derpy chapter! :P _

Chase and his mother sit together on the couch in their living room, watching a show without really paying attention to it. Chase pets Sherlock's feathery tummy as he lies on his back squawking at him, atop Chase's leg. He looks sideways at his mother who is sipping on her glass of red wine, a small smile on her face as the images from the television reflect, flickering, in her hazel eyes. Stomach flipping to the point where he thinks that he is about to get sick, Chase turns his body to face his mom, Sherlock squeaking in protest as he gets comfortable once again.

"Um...mom?" His mom turns from the tv and smile warmly at him, and he continues, "You know how you said I can talk to you about anything...?" His mother's smile widens and she holds her wine glass beside her face, and she nods her head.

"Of course, sweetheart. What do you need to talk about?" Chase looks down at Sherlock as his mother puts the tv on mute, and he resumes scratching Sherlocks's belly. His words seem to get stuck in his throat, and his mother waits in silence, patiently allowing him the time to word things properly.

"Lysander...Lysander and I are moving in together!" Chase closes his eyes as his heart pounds in his throat, his stomach flipping dangerously, waiting for his mother to say something. There is a bit of silence, and Chase looks up to see, not anger, not disgust, but sadness on her youthful face.

"But...why? Is there something wrong with living here, Charles?" Chase frowns at the use of his full name, but ignores it and shakes his head.

"No, mom, it's just...I'd like to live with Lysander, my b...my b.." He sucks in a breath and lets it out heavily, "My best friend." A smile reappears on his mother's face as she laughs happily.

"Why was that so hard for you to say?" Chase shrugs his shoulders, and his mother continues, "Well, we'll need to find you a place!" Shaking his head, Chase scoops Sherlock into his hand and stands up, walking to the kitchen.

"Already found one, it's only two blocks from the school." His mother nods thoughfully, then brightens once more as Chase opens the fridge and searches for something to drink.

"Then we'll have to go find you things for your new home!" She begins to rattle excitedly to herself and Chase's stomach knots with a feeling very close to guilt, knowing that he had, somehow, betrayed Lysander by not admitting that they were together. His mother begins writing a list of things to buy in her messy scrawl as Sherlock cries for food in Chase's ear, Chase losing himself in his head; that is, until Sherlock begins nibbling on his earlobe, crowing to be fed. Sighing, Chase puts his drink down and walks up to his bedroom, placing food in Sherlock's food bowl, the sun conure hopping down his arm and standing on the table. Chase flops onto his bed, looking around his room, to all the things that he was going to be bringing with him, and thinking of the things that he would be buying to add to the place. What he had not told his mother was that the place wasn't just a simple apartment, nor a townhouse like this, but a nice two-story house. The person who lived in the house now wished to keep ownership of the house while they moved to Miami, Florida in the United States, and so agreed to rent the house out to Chase and his- as he referred to him in the agreement- roomate, Lysander. The price per month for rent was 1, 330 Euros, which wasn't all that bad. Bills and everything included, it would be closer to 2, 500 or more...but Chase had a job lined up at a local restaurant as one of the cooks, a job that paid good money. Lysander had agreed to work for his brother, which brought in 14 Euros per hour to start. The selling point of this house was, undoubtedly, the pool and attatched hottub in the backyard, and the three fireplaces in the house; one in the den, another in the living room, and the third in the master bedroom. The bathroom itself had heated flooring, which was amazing...Chase rattles off what he needs to know in his mind, his thoughts constantly going back to the one, tiny little detail...

The master bedroom. Where he would be sharing each night with Lysander, a thought that sent his stomach into a flurry of butterflies, and his heart speeding like a racehorse. Maybe he could convince Lysander he wanted to stay in seperate rooms for the first little while? Shaking his head, knowing he was acting childish, Chase watches as Sherlock flies over and lays down on Chase's chest, pulling on his shirt until it is half over him, almost like a blanket. He relaxes, thinking about how everything would work, until he jumps out of bed, Sherlock chirping in angry protest at being awoken so roughly; Chase begins to strip quickly, grabbing a pair of black pants, a white tee shirt and royal blue silk vest with black back, and pulls it all on in a hurry. He smooths his hair back and brushes his teeth, grabbing his coat and running downstairs, pulling it on. He slips on his shoes, grabs his keys, and runs out of the door at full speed; fifteen minutes late for his interview at the restaurant.  
_

So sorry about all of the random bits when he was thinking, but it's stuff you do tend to think about when trying to move intoa new place lol! :P ChromeHearts, I hope you like it, love! And, well...Chase is being so dramatic, as you said..."best friend" LOL

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	17. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase stands in the middle of his nearly-empty room, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out as a soft sigh. There was nearly nothing left, and the emptiness made him feel a little sad; but, at the same time, he knew that he would have all of his things in the house that he was renting with Lysander. It had taken a little while for Leigh to come to terms with his little brother moving out to live- alone- with Chase, but had relented. The sun is just rising in the sky, and Chase had just gotten off of work at the Restaurant that he works at. Walking out of his room with one last glance, he walks down the stairs and outside where Lysander is waiting for him with his car. He hardly drove, but it would be faster than walking. The both of them get into the car and drive in silence, a song by the band Cinephile playing on a cd, and Lysander pulls into the driveway of the house beside the large moving truck that they had rented. Chase steps out of the car, closing the door, and he walks up to the house with Lysander behind him; both anxious to get settled in. Lysander slips off his boots and Chase follow suit, and then watches, intrigued, as Lysander walks into the living room and does a little spin with a mysterious little smile on his face.

"This place is amazing, Chasey!" Chase chuckles and walks over to him as the movers attempt to situate their things in the right rooms; he takes Lysander's hand in his, entwining their fingers. His boyfriend looks at him with a smile, and Chase leans down, planting a kiss on his soft lips.

"This place is ours." Lysander blushes and laughs happily, looking around the living room. The day goes on, and when seven finally rolls around, everything is in place and the movers are gone; Chase sits on the couch as Lysander brings him a cup of coffee. Smiling at the gesture, Chase shakes his head slowly, and yawns.

"I just worked a graveyard shift, Lysa, I don't need caffeine; I need sleep!" Lysander smirks and places the coffee on the table and shrugs his shoulders.

"Then let's go check out the bedroom, see if the bed's set up yet." Chase allows Lysander to pull him to his feet and the two make their way upstairs and to the master bedroom, which is absolutely huge. The bed is, luckily, put together, and Chase jumps onto it, snuggling the matress with a happy sigh. Lysander chuckles and throws a blanket over him, then sticks his finger through Sherlock's cage and pats him on the head. He looks over to see Chase, breathing evenly, already out cold; with another chuckle he walks to the door and closes the light, making his way downstairs to read a book. In his home. In Chase's home.

In their home.  
_

ChromeHearts, I sure hope you like this chapter, it's rather short lol

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:  



	18. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, or anything to do with it.

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

A week goes by as Chase and Lysander get used to the new house, to living together, and to each other's daily rituals. Friday night comes and they invite their friends over for a few drinks, the first time that anyone other than them had ever seen the house. Chase fixes his clothing in the mirror, a pink tee shirt, greywash skinny jeans and white runners, as Lysander opens the door to welcome their friends into their home. Jade smile softly as they walk in and he quietly comments on the decor to Lysander as the group walk into the living room, where the fireplace is crackling. Dajan laughs at something Lysander said and Chase turns around to see the three talking excitedly; frowning, he looks for Castiel, who had placed himself beside Chase. The red-haired boy frowns, but his eyes are shining with happiness as he looks at Lysander.

"I'm glad you make him so happy, Chase." Chase looks at Castiel in shock, and Castiel walks away without another word, putting his arm around Lysander's shoulder and hugging him. Chase walks to the kitchen and grabs a bunch of drinks for the lot, handing them out; Dajan refuses the beer, seeing as he has to drive, and Jade refuses because he doesn't want to drink. They walk into the kitchen to get something else as Chase hands Lysander and Castiel a drink each, and turns as a knock is heard upon the front door. Placing his own drink down, he opens the door to spot, surprisingly, Leigh and his mother. His mom smiles brightly and holds up a bottle of her favorite red wine, her chocolate hair flowing freely about her shoulders. Chase steps aside and lets them in and closing the door behind them; he spots a look of pure satisfaction on Leigh's face. His mother walks into the living room and hugs each boy in turn, Chase chuckling as she hugs Castiel, and then offers the bottle of wine to Lysander. Leigh and Chase walk over to them and his mother looks over at him, smirking, as she fixes her dress; a beautiful sleevless garment that has golden ropes holding it up, tied around her neck. She shrugs her shoulders and giggles like a little girl.

"Well, Chase, why don't you introduce me?" Chase looks at Leigh and he shrugs his shoulders, mimicking Chase's mother.

"This is a housewarming, after all, why can't we be here?" Chase sighs deeply and points at his friends in turn.

"Dajan, my basketball-loving friend, Jade my gardening friend, Castiel my rocker 'I-hate-everything-and-everyone' friend, and Lysander, my roomate." He cringes as everyone stares at him; a look of bewildered hurt flashes across Lysander's face, one of his eyebrows cocked higher than the other. Chase turns to his mother, who is shaking her head.

"Dear, dear, Charles, why aren't you telling me everything?" Chase sighs and looks away, to his feet, then finally, his gaze rests on Lysander's beautiful face.

"Mom, this is Lysander, my...my boyfriend." As soon as the words leave his mouth, his stomach flops evilly, "Lysander, my mother, Dharma." Chase's mother smiles brightly and shakes Lysander's hand, then turns and hugs Chase tightly around the neck. She has to really stretch on her tip-toes, as he is quite short, almost at five foot four, but not quite there.

"Chase, honey, you didn't have to worry so much, I already knew!" Chase pulls his mother's arms from his neck gently and lowers them, staring wide-eyed at her.

"You knew?! You knew, and you didn't tell me you knew?!" His mother laughs and draws her arms away from her son.

"You needed to come to terms with it yourself, first, muffin." She turns around and hugs Lysander's who blinks his mis-matched eyes in surprise.

"M-Mrs. Emberton?" His mother pulls away and pushes on his shoulder playfully.

"Call me Dharma, sweet boy." She spins around, her arms in the air, "Let's get this housewarming started!" Everyone agrees and they all talk with each other, laughing and having some drinks; Lysander convinces them all to drink, saying that they are al able to stay the night if they need to. Leigh leaves halfway through the night, because he is the only one who needs to work in the morning. Chase and Lysander sit together on a loveseat, Chase's arm draped over the back of the piece of furniture. After a moment of silence between them as they watch their friends and Chase's mother laughing and playing charades- even Castiel has joined in at the request of Chase's mother- Lysander looks towards his boyfriend.

"You really never told her we were together?" Chase sighs and takes a sip of his beer, then looks at Lysander, their noses nearly touching.

"I was scared about how she'd react, Lysa, you need to understand..." Lysander shrugs his shoulders, but smiles.

"I know, it just hurt at first. But she knows now, she everything's fine!" Chase grins and leans forwards, pressing his lips to Lysander's; Lysander returns the pressure, only to break away blushing when they both hear a chorus of 'awes' coming from their friends. After their friends turn back to their game, Lysander nudges Chase in the ribs playfully with his elbow.

"My parents want Leigh and I home for Easter holiday, do you and your mom want to joing us?" Chase nods his head and takes another sip of his beer, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, I can take a few days off for Easter." He looks at Lysander to see him beaming with happiness, causing Chase to chuckle and kiss him softly, "I really do love you, Lysa." Lysander blushes and hids his face in Chase's chest, mumbling something that sounds incredibly similar to 'I love you, too'. Chase chuckles and finishes his beer, enjoying the rest of the night without a care, the weight of the world finally lifted off of his shoulders. Now he can enjoy life, and he can enjoy it freely with his boyfriend.  
_

ChromeHearts, I sure hope you enjoy it!

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	19. Family

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

A month after the housewarming, Chase pulls into a driveway for a little rancher house with a cute red door, parking the car. They had driven three hours to get to the small town of La Bourboule. He exits the car, follwed by Lysander, Leigh and his mother; they all walk up to the door, Leigh knocking. Chase nervously fixes his clothes, his black long-sleeved turtle neck, tight-fitting sweater and black slacks; he pulls at the sleeve cuff of his black nearly knee-length jacket, kicking his shiny pointy-toed black leather shoes into the snow. Lysander places a hand on his shoulder and he immediately calms down, offering his boyfriend a nervous smile. The door opens and there stands a man with greying black hair and eyes the same green as Lysander's left eye; he is tall, an inch taller than Chase, and he smiles at Leigh.

"Welcome home, boy!" He pulls Leigh into a hug and turns around, walking back into the house, everybody following. They remove their shoes and sit at the table together, Leigh hugs his mother, an older woman with brown hair that has streaks of grey at the temple and loving blue eyes. They are all introduced by Leigh, and his mother gets into an immediate conversation with Chase's mother. Leigh speaks with his father, shooting glances at his brother, who is staring down at his food awkwardly. Chase watches him as he pushes his food about his plate, and frowns; Lysander doesn't look up, but asks his father to pass him the dinner rolls. Leigh, his mother and Chase's mother all stop talking as Lysander's father ignores him, continuing to speak to Leigh without so much as a glance at Lysander- or Chase, for that matter. Lysander asks for the dinner rolls once more, only to be ignored again, so Chase looks directly at the man at the head of the table.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you please pass down the dinner rolls?" Lysander's father glances at him, then looks down and his jaw clenches, but he refuses to speak to him. Sliding out of his chair, Chase stands up, the palms of his hands flat on the dinner table, "Could you please, sir, pass the dinner rolls." He speaks louder, his voice echoing through the room, his mouth turning into a snarl, his scar twisting one side of his face higher up than the other. Lysander's father growls low in his throat, nearly throwing the dinner rolls at Chase.

"Have your damned rolls!" Chase hands them calmly to Lysander, his tropical blue eyes never leaving the man's face.

"Is this really how you treat you son? Just because he has interest in men?" He laughs, but there is no trace of humor in it, "You cannot be called his father, then. How dare you treat you son like this?" Chase levels his pointer finger at him, the ring upon it glinting in the light, "You, sir, are a disgusting man." He turns around and holds his hand out to Lysander, who takes it, and he pulls him from his seat, "Mom, come one, we're leaving."

They all pull their shoes on, and leave the house; Leigh stays with his parents at the table. Chase holds the passenger door open and Lysander climbs in, and he closes it, making his way to the drivers seat and getting in. His mother gets in the back seat and Chase pulls out of the driveway, driving away as fast as the speed limit allows him to. As they pull onto a straight stretch of road, Chase hits the steering wheel violently, making both Lysander and his mother jump. Chase turns his head to look at Lysander, then looks back at the road, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your family dinner, I just couldn't believe how he was treating you!" Lysander's hand grips Chase's and he pulls it up to his lips, kissing Chase's knuckles and laughs lightly.

"You are part of my family now, Chase, so I'm still spending time with family." Chase blushes as he drives, and his mother coos at the both of them for being so cute. The rest of the drive is silent, and they end up going back to Chase and Lysander's place and have their Easter dinner there. As family.  
_

ChromeHearts, it's short, but I hope you like it!

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	20. Heart Filled With Sorrow

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

ChromeHearts just depressed the hell outta me with a bit of information on one of her fics, so I blame her whole-heartedly for the depressing nature of this chapter. LOVE YOU ChromeHearts lol! tee-hee.  
_

Chase sits heavily on the bed with a sigh, noting the silence coming from Sherlock's cage absently, and he pulls off his work boots, throwing them into the corner of the room. He had just gotten off of work, and had the next two days off. Nearly two months had gone by since Easter, and Lysander had his mother call and apologize, but he had hung up without letting her finish. This went on every day for the first week, and then calls sprinkled through the week after, and then the calls stopped altogether. As Chase looks over his shoulder, he smiles at the form of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, and he stands, walking towards the attatched bathroom. He stips out of hsi dirty work clothes and throws them into the laundry hamper, and steps into the shower, scrubbing away all of the grease and grime from the kitchen. After he scrubs his body thoroughly, he stands underneath the water, turning his face up into it and pushing his hair from his face with both hands; water streaming down his face, his body, and down to the drain below. Chase stands there until the water runs cold, and he turns the water off, stepping out and drying himself off. Opening the door to the bathroom he peaks outside and notices Lysander's back is turned to him, so he sneaks out naked and grabs his pair of black sweats, pulling them on. His curly hair drips water into his eyes, and he scrunches up his face, reminding himself to get a haircut; his hair had grown out quite a bit, the curls now coming to his neck and falling into his eyes, some even curling over his ears. Looking towards the bed, he spots Lysander staring at him with a sadness evident in his eyes; he slides off of the bed and slowly walks over to Chase, hugging his around the waist.

"I'm so sorry, Chasey..." Chase grabs Lysander's upper arms and gently pushes him away, looking at him with his brow knotted in confusion.

"Sorry about what? What happened?" Lysander takes his boyfriend's hand in his and slowly leads him over to Sherlock's cage, where Chase peers in, noting the sleeping Sherlock, "Chase, I went to feed him earlier, and he...he wouldn't wake up." Chase slowly turns to look at Lysander, tears standing in his eyes, then he looks back to Sherlock's cage, opening it carefully. He places his hand in and gently lifts out Sherlock, who's little chest isn't rising with breath as it should be; Chase draws his hand out from Lysander's and walks over to the bed, sitting down heavily. A tear falls from his eye, dropping on his arm, and another falls; soon, he is crying, holding his lifeless little bird close to his chest, tenderly, as his aching heart breaks to the sound of silence. Chase cries for Sherlock, for his bird, for the loss of a life, with Lysander standing in silence a few steps away, unsure of what to do. A clock ticks in the background, and the silence carries on, suffocating and dark, until Chase looks up at Lysander, his eyes still welling with fresh tears.

"We should bury him..." Lysander nods his head and digs around in the closet, pulling out a nice wooden box, and holds it open as Chase carefully lays Sherlock's tiny body in it. Lysander closes the lid and hold out his hand; Chase grabs it and allows himself to be hoisted up, and they both make their way downstairs and outside to the backyard. They walk to the edge of the yard to where the flower garden is, and Chase stands still as Lysander kneels, digging a hole in the soft ground with his bare hands. Once the hole is dug, Chase slowly lowers the box in, and he kneels as well, both Lysander and him fill the hole back up, Chase's tears soaking the ground. Once the hole is filled, Lysander pulls Chase's head to his chest and hold him, Chase holding onto Lysander's arm, Chase's wailing howls of grief filling the cold morning air.  
_

ChromeHearts, yeah, sad lol...rawr.

RIP Sherlock /3

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	21. In Love

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

June eighteenth comes around, Chase's ninteenth birthday, a month and a half after Sherlock passed away, and he shuffles tiredly up to the front door of the house he shares with his long-time boyfriend, Lysander. He had just gotten home from a double shift, and really didn't feel up to doing much of anything; Chase turns the key in the lock and pushes the door open, letting it click closed behind him before he relocks it and throws his keys in a little bowl that sits on a table in the hallway. Walking into the living room, Chase spots Lysander, grinning, and immediately becomes suspicious. His boyfriend takes a step towards him and wiggles in happiness on the spot that he is standing.

"Happy birthday, Chasey!" Chase forces a smile onto his face as his boyfriend leans forward and kisses him quickly, then leans back, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I got you a present." He grabs Chase's hand and pulls him over to the couch where, sitting happily, tails wagging, are two puppies. The first one is a chocolate brown colored puppy with floppy ears and beautiful grey eyes; the second is a white puppy with a long snout, floppy ears, and a tail that curls up slightly. The white puppy stays where it is, sniffing the air warily, while the chocolate brown puppy scrambles to it's feet and rushes towards Chase with it's little pink tongue hanging form it's mouth; it tumbles over the edge of the sofa in it's excitement and Chase's hands shoot down, grabbing the squirming puppy and lifting it up. The grey eyes shine with trust and happiness as it licks the tip of Chase's nose, it's tail wagging faster and faster. After a few moments of sniffing the air, the second puppy jumps from the couch, trips over it's own paws, and playfully pounces around Chase's booted feet. Looking up at his boyfriend, Chase smiles from ear to ear, his scar twisting one corner of his mouth into his trademark half-snarl.

"Lysa, thank you, they're adorable!" Lysander chuckles and squats down, rolling the white puppy over and placing his hand on it's tummy, rolling it from side to side, the puppy playfully gnawing on his fingertips.

"The one you're holding is a Flat-Coated Retriever, and this ferocious little guy is a Canaan dog from Israel, a purebred." Chase lowers himself to the floor, crossing his legs and placing the Retriever in his lap, making it jump around and stumble as it chases his hand.

"What are their names?" Lysander shrugs his shoulders without a word as the Canaan escapes his grasp and pounces on the Retriever, so Chase thinks for a few moments before speaking once more, "The Retriever will be Othello, and the Canaan Hamlet." Lysander chuckles and nods his head, once.

"I like it. Othello and Hamlet..." He leans over and kisses Chase passionately, pushing him to the floor only to be interrupted by Othello jumping on them, licking their faces, as Hamlet pulls playfully at Chase's curls while growling. Chase spends the day with his family, forgetting about his wearyness, and his birthday ends with the puppies falling asleep in their pen, and Lysander dragging Chase up to their bedroom. Lysander pushes Chase roughly to the bed, crawling on top of him, and capturing his lips in a mind-blowing kiss; Chase lightly pushes Lysander away, shaking his head with a smile and a blush.

"I'm really tired Lysa, and I don't exactly want to fall asleep our first time..." Lysander laughs and flops down beside him with a happy sigh.

"To think, we've been together for nearly eight months, living together for three, and we still haven't made love." Chase coughs in emberassment and looks away, muttering to himself. Lysander kisses his cheek and rolls over, speaking to him as he tries to get ready to sleep, "I guess that means we really are in love, doesn't it...?" Chase sputters for a while, and finally rests, sleep taking over immediately. They are, he concludes, in love...and there was nothing that could bring them apart now.  
_

ChromeHearts, this is really short, but I sure hope you enjoy it...:P

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	22. The Fountain

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

This is super short, it's just a character intro (Mars Tietz belongs to ChromeHearts) and special chapter. 3

(NEXT CHAPTER WITH MARS WILL BE CALLED 'STRADIVARIUS', BASED ON WHEN LYSA GOES TO MARS' PLACE)  
_

Lysander sits on the edge of a foutain in the middle of town, writing in his notebook, listening to the sounds of everything around him. A group of pigeons are a few feet away, waiting for food, a child laughs as her father picks her up and twirls her round and round; the water in the fountain splashes behind him. Tucking the left side of his hair behind his ear, he looks up to see a man standing in front of him, his fine, wavy, neck-length charcoal hair blowing in the wind. His hair is worn in an uncomplicated, dignified style, a single wave obscuring his left eye. His eyes are a green that is almost the color of stagnant water, almond shaped and perfect; his body is of a masculine build with broad shoulders and a golden-bronze tan to his skin that hints to a Spanish heritage. His face is well put-together with elegant high cheekbones; his hands are long-fingered with calloused fingertips. The hands of a musician. His crimson shirt pulls tight against his well-toned chest in the wind, his grey slacks and black shoes pristine, almost as if he had just had them ironed to perfection. The man walks over to Lysander and smiles a brilliant smile, all of his teeth white and perfectly straight, and he holds out his hand for Lysander to shake.

"I am so sorry to bother you, but I heard you singing quietly to yourself and wanted to say that you have an amazing voice..." Lysander blushes at the compliment, noting the accent on the man's voice, and takes his hand to shake. Instead of shaking his hand, however, the man brings it to his lips, his soft lips brushing across the back of Lysander's knuckles, "Mars Tietz, at your service." Lysander's heart beats quickly in his chest, and he pulls his hand away, looking down.

"Lysander." Mars sits on the edge of the foundtain beside Lysander and leans over, telling him about his interest in music, and about the violin that he owns. As soon as he is finished, Lysander stares at him with wide eyes and slack jaw, making Mars laugh happily; but there is something about his accent that makes even his laugh seductive.

"Is there something wrong?" Lysander shakes his head, closing his notebook and placing it beside him, turning to face Mars fully.

"You own a Stradivarius?!" Mars chuckles and shrugs his shoulders gracefully.

"It was a great buy, too! It was a mere 2.5 million US dollars...I knew the owner, so they kocked the price down by one and a half million." His handsome smile stretches as Lysander stands up, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Mars, but I simply cannot believe you." He waves over his shoulder and walks away, leaving Mars alone at the fountain. Mars looks down and smiles as he reaches over and picks up Lysander's notebook, then turns to watch the young man walk away.

"I will have to show you, then, my sweet."  
_

ChromeHearts, remember, this is just a special lol, so it's shorter than all of them lol

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	23. Stradivarius

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

Mars belongs to ChromeHearts _

Lysander shifts nervously from foot to foot in front of the condo door, and he knocks on it quietly. There is a tense moment before the door opens to reveal a shirtless Mars in all of his glory, and the Spaniard smiles warmly, stepping aside and swinging the door open in welcome. Lysander steps into the condo apartment and looks around at all of the art on the walls, the expesive furniture, and the two dogs; one is lying on the ground, staring at him, the other sitting straight and regally, also staring at him. Both dogs are beautiful Greyhounds, one black with a white fron paw and chest, the other a brindle 'tiger coloring'. Lysander looks at Mars and smile shyly, the man turning and walking into an ajoining room, motioning for Lysander to follow. They enter a large room with a king-sized bed, and Mars sits upon it, violin in hand. Lysander sits beside him and listens as Mars makes a note on the violin, smiles, and begins to play. The music seems to echo through the room, seeping into Lysander's very bones, making him soul ache...once Mars is done with his song he puts the violin up and turns to Lysander with his ever-present, charming smile on his face, to see Lysander openly weeping. The Spanish man chuckles in surprise and places his hands on either side of Lysander's face and leans forward, kissing each tear off of his cheeks.

"There is no need to cry, my sweet, it was only a song." Lysander shakes his head, trying to get his voice to work, and ends up speaking, his voice thick with emotion.

"That was not just a song...it was a story, a love, a loss, a..." Lysander begins to cry once more, and Mars shakes his head 'tsk'-ing him. He leans forward once more and presses his lips to Lysander's, the other boy's eyes growing wide in surprise, his body tensing up. He tries to push away, but soon falls into Mars' arms, his mouth moving against the older man's. Mars slowly pushes Lysander to the bed and crawls over him, detatching their mouths and trails kisses along his neck, then sits up and pulls his own shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor beside the bed. Lysander pulls Mars back down to him, kissing him furiously, and is soon lost in wild passion between a tangle of sheets.

Lysander sits on the floor with his abck to the bed, one of the cream-colored sheets hanging half off of the bed and covering his lower body. He lifts a cigarette to his mouth, compliments of Mars, and takes a burning drag as Mars lays on the bed, tangled in another sheet, playing his violin mockingly. Taking the cigarette from his mouth, Lysander exhales, a cloud of white smoke swirling before him, dancing in time to the music coming from Mars. The older man puts his instrument down and crawls to the edge of the bed, leaning over, with a boyish chuckle.

"Was that your first time feeling the embrace of a man, vida?" Lysander looks up and places the cigarette inbetween his lips, allowing it to go slack.

"That was my first time...period." Mars' eyebrows shoot up and disappear behind his hair, then he laughs, slow and rich like honey.

"Then I guess that makes you mine, now doesn't it?" Lysander looks away, taking another drag off of his cigarette. He stays silent for a while, then stands up and collects his clothing, blowing out the cigarette smoke from his lungs. Getting changed, he finishes his cigarette and puts it out in the ashtray beside the bed, and looks over his shoulder at Mars.

"This can never happen again, you realize?" Mars laughs once more and leans back, picking up his violin again and plucking a the strings playfully, teasing.

"Oh, but it will, Lysander. Do not try to fool yourself otherwise..." Lysander sucks in a sharp breath and turns, leaving the room and the condominium altogether, making his way home, to Chase. As he walks, he looks up to the sky and thinks to himself, if he had done the wrong thing, there would be some sort of sign to tell him that he had...

And then it started to rain.  
_

ChromeHearts, please enjoy, so sorry about Lysa lol

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:


	24. Hanging Your Head In Your Hands

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase sits on the couch in the living room, his arm draped over Lysander's shoudlers, his boyfriend's head resting on his chest as they watch a movie. The puppies are sleeping in their pen, Othello kicking his legs ocassionally as if he is about to run after something. As the movie goes into a boring part- the whole movie is boring to him- Chase shifts so that he can see Lysander's face, and he plants a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips, pulling away with a smile. Lysander casts his eyes downward and away, causing Chase to hook his finger under Lysander's chin and making him look at him, a serious expression crossing his own face.

"Lysa, what's the matter?" Lysander shakes his head, a smile back on his face.

"Nothing at all, Chasey, but I was wondering if we could cut our evening short...?" Chase smiles and nods his head, tucking Lysander's hair behind his ear.

"Sure, love, do you need to go do something?" Lysander nods and stands up, walking over to the front door and pulling his boots and jacket on.

"Yeah, Castiel and I were going to hang out for a bit today." Chase chuckles softly.

"That's the sixth time in two weeks you guys have gotten together!" Only offering a smile, Lysander grabs his house keys and leaves, locking the door behind him. Chase picks up the remote and flicks through the channels when his cell phone buzzes.

*Did Lysander leave the house?* Chase frowns, noting the text from Castiel, and quickly replies.

*Yeah, why?* Immediately, a response.

*He's not really coming over here, you know?* Chase's frown deepens, now ignoring the tv altogether.

*Then were is he?* There is a long silence, so Chase gets up from the couch and wallks into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and drinking it, then makes his way back to the couch. He sits down and picks up his phone, the text message crushing his very soul.

*He's going to a hotel to sleep with some Spanish guy. I think his name is Mario or something like that...* Before Cahse can respond, another text *Mars. His name is Mars. He's been sleeping with him for a few weeks now...I thought you knew.*

Chase places his phone down as tears well up in his eyes, fogging his vision, until he finally places his face in his hands and begins to cry.  
_

ChromeHearts, I'm SO sorry this chapter is so short, it's mainly dialogue...sowee! :( You still love me, right? 3 Pwetty Pwease?

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	25. What Once Was A Home

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

The front door to the house opens at three am, and Lysander slips in silently, closing and locking the door behind him. He takes off his boots and jacket and places his keys in the bowl on the small table in the hallway, and makes his night towards the stairs; someone clears his throat behind him, causing him to freeze mid-step. As Lysander slowly turns around, he spot Chase sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, looking as if he had not gotten up from that exact spot all night. A silence stretches between them before Chase finally raises his head, his eyes rimmed with read, tear streak-marks down his handsome face.

"Where were you...?" Lysander winces at the question, Chase's voice sounding raw, almost as if he had been crying for some time. Lysander slowly walks over to him, a small smile in place.

"I told you earlier, love, I was at Castiel's place." A look of hurt flashes in Chase's eyes, and a growing sense of dread appears in Lysander's stomach. Chase bites his lip and shakes his head, his jaw muscles twitching as he clenches his teeth together.

"Who's Mars?" Lysander's eyes widen, his heart nearly stopping, and he casts his eyes downward. He opens his mouth to speak, but stops himself, and Chase jumps up, kicking the coffee table so that it screeches a foot away, and walks a few paces, his hands rubbing violently at the back of his head. He turns to look at Lysander, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. Lysander looks at him, sighing in resignation.

"Why ask me when you seem to already know the answer, Chase?" Chase shakes his head, keeping his fingers tangled in his coffee-colored curls, his tropical blue eyes shining, the color magnified by the tears that stand in his eyes.

"Why would you do this to me, Lysa? Is it because I'm not ready to sleep with you?" Lysander sighs again, and opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Chase, who's bottom lip has begun to quiver, "Do you not love me anymore?" Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Lysander closes his eyes.

"Chase, it's not like that, and you know it. It's just..." Chase makes a low, growling noise in the back of his throat, and he drops his hands in defeat.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Once again, Lysander goes to say something, but Chase cuts him off, "Do you want me to screw you right now? Is that it?" He walks over to Lysander and pushes him against the wall, one of his legs inbetween Lysander's, and his mouth covers the the other boys'. Lysander pushes him away, his breathing heavy, and Chase stumbles back, nearly falling onto the couch.

"Stop! That's not it!" Chase snarls, his scar bringing one corner of his mouth up, making him look like a viscious wolf.

"I will do it, Lysander, I will screw you right now, if that's what you want!" His hands move to his belt buckle, but freeze when Lysander's voice cuts through the air.

"I don't want you to do that, Chase, I just don't love you anymore!" Chase is still for a moment as the words sink in, and then his hands fall uselessly to his sides. As Lysander watches, Chase's face seems to crumble as tears spill over and down his face, and he slowly drops to his knees, weeping bitterly. He looks up to Lysander, a broken expression on his face, his eyes shining with a bare, naked pain that is plain to see. Lysander moves to reach his hand out, and Chase flinches away.

"Get out..." Lysander stops moving when the whispered words leave Chase's lips, and he stands up straight, fixing his jacket. Chase pulls himself to his feet, and makes his way to the door, taking out his keys and slipping on his shoes. He opens the door and steps out, speaking without looking back, his voice thick with emotion, "Get all of your things and leave your key. You can slip it through the mail slot once you lock up." He closes the door behind him, leaving Lysander alone in the silent house that had once been a home.  
_

ChromeHearts I don't know why, but I actually cried writing this chapter...seemed to hit me hard, I guess. Please let me know if it had the same impact on you, love. 3

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	26. Castiel

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase enters his empty house and walks up the stairs without a word, walking to the bedroom. He opens the door to that that the room is cold, with no feeling in it at all...turning and running down the stairs and out of the house, he notices that even the puppies are gone; Lysander had taken everything that he had paid for. Chase jumps into his car and drive through town, not thinking about much of anything, his sorrow overwhelming his every thought, and he finds himself outside of Castiel's apartment. Parking his car, he gets out and walks to the buzzer, only to have a woman with her little girl hold the door open for him. Entering with a forced smile, he makes his way up to the second floor and down the hall, knocking on the door. There is a long silence, and then the door opens, Castiel staring at him in surprise; Chase shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but..." He looks down, one of his feet playing with the doormat, "I kind of needed someone to talk to..." When Chase hears no answer, he turns around and begins to head down the hallway when he hears Castiel yell out to him.

"What the hell are you doing, I thought you wanted to talk?" Chase walks into the apartment after Castiel, closing and locking the door behind him. He follows Castiel to the couch and sits beside him, the two sitting in silence. Castiel sighs irritatedly and runs his hands through his vibrant red hair, pushing it away from his face, "If you want to talk, talk, I don't have all d-" Chase cuts off the red-haired boy by placing his hands on either side of his face and pressing his lips to the other boy's. Castiel's eyes widen as Chase's lips move against his, and he sits without moving, allowing him to be kissed. When Chase attempts to push his tongue into Castiel's mouth, the redhead pushes against Chase's chest and away from him; a light blush dusts his cheeks, and his breathing is coming quickly. Chase looks down at the hands on his chest, and places one of his hands over Castiel's.

"S-sorry, Cas..." Castiel shakes his head, allowing his hands to slide down Chase's chest to rest in his own lap.

"Don't worry about it." Looking up at the other boy, questioning, Castiel shrugs his shoulders, "I don't care if you do that, just try not to surprise me, alright?" As Chase obviously becomes more confused, Castiel sighs, "You need a distraction from your pain; I am offering my services."

"W-what?!" Castiel stares at him for a few minutes, straight-faced, then laughs.

"I'm joking, dumbass, I'm as straight as you'll get." He turns his attention away from Chase and to his tv, "Lysander hurt you, and you were trying to get your mind off of it; I get that." Chase sits down properly, and looks at his hands, wringing them absently.

"He said he didn't love me anymore..." He can feel Castiel stiffen, and he looks up to see that his face is a mask of anger.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with him, I see..." Chase smiles, but shakes his head.

"It's okay, I won't be seeing much of him anymore..." At Castiel's confused expression, Chase continues, "I kicked him out; he's gone." Both boys lapse into silence, and the night is spent like that, neither boy talking, but everything seems to be said. Lysander had hurt Chase, and Castiel had comforted him; just how much weirder can this get?  
_

ChromeHearts, omg this is such a lame, horrible, derpy chapter. I'm so sowee! :( The next one will be better, with lots of awesomeness in it once again lol.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	27. Heart And Home

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase smiles as his mother skips over to him as he leans casually on his car, the bright summer sunshine bathing him with it's warmth. Throwing her arms around his neck, Chase's mother holds him close, a happy smile on her face, and then she skips to the passenger's seat of the car, getting in; Chase climbs into the driver's seat and starts up the car. He pulls out of the driveway and begins his way through town, pulling onto the highway and continuing to their destination as his mother puts on some happy music. It had been almost three months since Lysander had left Chase, and it was now mid August; it was also the tenth anniversary of his father's death, and his mother and him were driving a few towns over to go visit his grave. Chase relaxes as he drives, his mother singing happily to herself as she flips through a magazine; Chase is so relaxed that he doesn't notice the car at first. As he turns his attention before him, he notices a car breaking too quickly, so he stomps on the break, shifts gear, and spins the wheel, missing the car by a mere inch. Letting out an explosive breath as he corrects the car, he looks at him mother, who's eyes are wide, and her face turns into one of pure horror, and she points out the windsheild.

"CHASE!" Chase looks out the windshield, his mother's terrified scream still fresh in his mind, to see a car coming straight at him, the driver leaning heavily on his horn. He moves to correct his vehicle, but it is too late; the car hits them straight on, the impact sending both him and his mother violently forward in their seats, Chase hitting his forehead on the steering wheel. As the car spins to the right, another car screeches as it hits them directly on his mother's side. They feel the car flip, the sound of metal crunching as the car flips over and over down the highway, their bodies being thrown like ragdolls as the glass shatters and the metal closes in around them. The car lands on it's roof, screeching to a half fourty feet away, Chase's vision being blurred by blood from when his hea dhad hit the steering wheel. He tries to suck in a breath, but his chest burns with the effort, and he turns his head to look over at the passenger seat, panick gripping his heart. The entire passenger's side is crushed inward, his mother's seatbelt snapped and the seat dangling by threads; his mother is halfway through the windshield, shattered glass all around her limp body, blood pooling and dripping across the blacktop. He can hear people screaming for someone to call the police, and Chase reaches out to his mother, wincing as he notices his arm is sitting at an odd angle; his elbow is not in the right position, and another of his bones is sticking out of the flesh, blood streaming down his arm. A strangled cry comes forth from his mouth as he hears people talking to him, and notices others surrounding his unconscious mother.

Moments pass until Chase can hear sirens getting closer, and he can spot emergency vehicles surrounding them, making people move back, away from the scene. He hears the driver's side door being opened by the firefighter's 'jaws of life' and he is cut loose and placed on a stretcher. Paramedics fret over him, and then pop the stretcher onto it's wheels, pushing him towards one of the two ambulances as they put an oxygen mask onto his face. As they pass his mother he whimpers, spotting the blood clotting her chocolate hair, and the way her eyes are open; but not seeing anything. He attempts to push the mask off of his face, but the paramedics force him to keep it on as he is pushed into the waiting ambulance. The last thing he sees as the doors close is the other team of paramedics charging up the defibrulator, and his heart breaks. He had caused the accident. He had done this. He had destroyed his heart and home. He had killed his own mother.  
_

ChromeHearts This chapter is short, so I apologize, but I really hope that it was okay...:)

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	28. All That Was Good

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase sits in the chair beside his mother's hospital bed, a year after the accident. His twentieth birthday had passed without notice, Christmas had been the lonliest day of his life, and he had graduated from Sweet Amoris High. He had terminated the rental agreement on the house and had been living in a motel on the edge of town, and he had lost his job at the restaurant for forgetting to come to his shifts; not just fogetting his shifts at the restaurant, Chase had also forgotten to take care of himself. He had dropped down from the perfect 185 pounds to an unhealthy 140 pounds; his hair had started to lose it's shine, and his eyes had large, dark circles underneath them. Chase looks at his mother, who had slipped into a coma after the crash, she had lost too much oxygen to her brain waiting for the paramedics to arrive, and she is living because of the machines that are stuck in her body at various places. The doctor looks down at Chase, pity evident in his eyes, and he offers a wan smile.

"There is virtually no chance of your mother waking up, Mr. Emberton, it is more compassionate to end her suffering." Chase looks at his mother and takes her limp hand in his, and nods his head, his voice coming out as a raspy whisper.

"Pull the plug." He stands up and kisses her forehead, then turns and leaves the room to make his way back to his motel. Tears flow freely down his once-handsome face as he walks through the streets, the guilt of having caused all of this killing him slowly on the inside...he walks into a bar close to the motel and up to the bar, ordering himself a drink. As the bartender serves him, he hear someone call his name behind him, and so he turns. Castiel is standing beside a table, staring at him in disbelief; sitting at the table are Dajan and Jade, and they both have similar expressions. Castiel takes a step closer to him, placing a hand gingerly on Chase's shoulder.

"Jesus, we don't see you for a year after the accident, and now you show up looking like this?" Chase flinches under Castiel's touch, and side-steps away from him.

"I was just in the hospital..." Castiel nods his head, chewing on a piece of gum that is in his mouth.

"Yeah, obviously, have you even eaten since I saw you last?" Shrugging his shoulders, Chase lowers his gaze ashamedly.

"Not often...I haven't really slept, either...but I wasn't there for me." Castiel's eyes soften, and he sighs.

"How's Dharma doing?" Tears prick at Chase's eyes, and he shakes his head slowly; Castiel is silent for a moment, then steps forward and pulls Chase into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Chase, she was an amazing woman." Not able to handle it anymore, Chase breaks down, clinging to Castiel and weeping openly like a hurt child. Castiel holds onto the too-skinny man and hushes him, Dajan and Jade sitting at their table, feeling useless as they witness their friend break. They all stay like that for a while, until Chase pulls away and takes the drink that the bartender had left for him and drinks it down and quickly ordering another. He looks back to Castiel and drinks down another alcoholic beverage.

"Thank you, but I'd like to be alone now." Without waiting for an answer, Chase turns around and drinks all night, drowning his pain and hurt; he ends up being kicked out of the bar long after Castiel, Dajan and Jade had left, and had fallen asleep on the cold ground outside. There was no turning back now; he had lost all that was good in him.  
_

ChromeHearts, and the depression continues! :P

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	29. Angel

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

When you are reading this chapter, listen to the song 'Angel' by Massive Attack to get the full feeling of it. Thanks tonsies! 3

There is much angst in this chapter, be both assured and warned.  
_

A few months had gone by since the night at the bar, the same night Chase's mother had died, and he had not left his motel room once. His weight had dropped again to a sickly 122 pounds, and there was nearly no meat on his bones at all; he had trouble standing, nevermind walking. He had been calling room service constantly, having them bring in alcohol and nothing else; he didn't want anything else. The alcohol numbed his pain, and made him forget, if only for a short time. His motel room is messier than is healthy, rats and insects everywhere, spiders and mould, and rotting food everywhere. There is not an inch of the room that is clean; the bathroom is even worse. The light flickers when he turns it one, walking in and shutting the door behind him with a foot.

Chase leans over the bathroom sink, his hands gripping it so tightly that his knuckles are white, and looks at his reflection in the mirror. He notices the dark circles under his eyes, caused by severe lack of sleep; working ten to eleven hour shifts and not sleeping could do that to you. He had also lost weight; he can see his collar bone and wrist bones easily, his ribs and spine also noticable. Looking down, Chase fumbles around and grabs hair clippers, plugging the cord into the wall socket. The light overhead flickers as he turns the clippers on, pressing them to his hairline; pushing. His curls bend back, the clippers cutting through them, and they tumble down his shoulders and his chest to the skin and floor, forgotten. Chase shaves a little pathway into his hair and then another, on the opposite side of his head, at a different angle. He continues to pull the clippers across his head, missing tufts here and there but not bothering with them, listening to the buzzing noise that his tool makes. Turning off the clippers, Chase places them in the sink, nearly slipping on the grimy motel floor, a cockroach crawling across his bare foot. Tears begin to flow freely down his cheeks, streaking through the dirt, and Chase let's out a scream, the sound ripping from his throat until his breath runs out; he walks, his ripped jeans dragging his fallen curls behind him, and steps into the overflowing bathtub; his thin fingers grab the edges as he slowly lowers his emeciated body into the freezing water until he is laying down. Looking up at the black mould and spiderwebs on the ceiling, Chase slowly lowers his head into the water, feeling the surface pour over his face until he is directly underneath, hearing nothing. Opening his eyes in the murky water, Chase spots the flickering light in ripples through the water, and he lets out his breath, bubbles slowly reaching the surface.

The need to take a breath hits Chase hard, and so he sucks in water, then tries to expell it immediately; his boney hands try to grasp the edge of the tub but slip, and he starts to flail about in the tub, taking more and more water into his lungs, unable to sit up. The water fills him, burning, and he can feel his body slow down; Looking up once more, the flickering light of the filthy, disgusting motel is blocked out by the rippled image of a person in a panic, and then...

Everything stops.  
_

ChromeHearts, here is the rest of it...hope you enjoy! :)

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	30. All The Lost Things

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

When you are reading this chapter, listen to the song 'Angel' by Massive Attack to get the full feeling of it. Thanks tonsies! 3

There is much angst in this chapter, be both assured and warned.  
_

Lysander knocks on the front door of the disgusting motel, the door creaking open at his touch. Castiel had told him to check up on Chase, even though he knew Chase would never wish to see him, not after what he had said. Looking back over his shoulder to Mars, he notices his boyfriend shrugging, and so he steps into the room, coughing and covering his mouth and nose in the crook of his arm. Mars follows him in, sputtering at the smell, the room dirty with a filthy matress on the floor, covered with rotting food, rats and a variety of bugs and spiders. Lysander walks to what he guesses is the bathroom, seeing as it is the only room with a light on, and pushes it open carefully with his booted foot. He notices the flickering of the light above and as he steps in, he blinks, noticing electronic hair clippers in the sink and Chase's- or what he hoped was Chase's- coffee-colored curls about the sink and the floor. Taking another step, he kicks a fat grey and black rat out of his way, and steps into a puddle of water; that is when he sees Chase in the overflowing tub. Lysander drops his arm from his face and runs over, kneeling on the wet floor, dunking his arms into the tub and wrapping his arms around the nearly skeletal body that is under the dirty water; he pulls Chase up to the surface and over the edge of the tub, laying him on the floor and pressing his ear to his bony chest. Eyes widening at the sound of nothing, Lysander looks up to see Mars already on the phone with emergency, and Lysander turns his attention back to Chase, tears filling hsi eyes and a sob escaping his throat. He enver meant for it to be like this, not ever; not in a million years, to even his worst enemy. Lysander wraps his arms around Chase's emeciated body and holds him to his chest, cradling his head in one hand, and rocks back and forth while Chase's lifeless arms swing with the motion; Lysander cries, and doesn't stop, not even when the paramedics arrive; Chase, his closest friend, his lover, is dead. And there is nothing that he can do. As the ambulance drives away at full speed, Lysander sits in the middle of the overflowing bathroom, guilt and fear and loss screaming through his body, mind and soul; he knew it now. He had lost it all, he had lost everything. As he looks up into the worried face of Mars, his boyfriend, he knew. He had lost Chase.  
_

ChromeHearts, so sorry this chapter is so short, but...well, there wasn't much I could add to it lol. Enjoy!

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	31. A Life So Beautiful

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Slowly opening his eyes, Chase's head lolls to the side, staring at a sleeping form hidden under a blanket, the form sleeping on a chair beside his bed. A machine beeps to his right, and when he looks down he notices an IV in his arm, and a pulse moniter attatched to his left pointer finger. The door to the room opens, and Castiel rushes in, leaning over Chase's bedside, a sad smile on his face.

"How're you feeling, Chase?" Chase attempts to shrug his shoulders but stops himself, feeling too weak to move.

"Where am I...?" His voice comes out a mere whisper, his throat scratchy and sore; one hand grabs it as he futily tries to stop the pain. Castiel sighs and runs a hand through his red hair, his grey eyes running along the length of Chase's emeciated body and then back into his dull blue eyes.

"Amoris Hospital...you tried drowning yourself in the bathtub." The memories flood back to Chase and he looks away, ashamed, only to feel Castiel's hand on his thin shoulder, "You're going to have to be watched for a while, you know that, right?" Nodding his head, a numb feeling in his mind, Chase turns his head to look at the sleeping form in the chair.

"Who is that?" Castiel looks over his shoulder, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Lysander, he's the one who found you in the first place." A chill runs down Chase's spine as Castiel continues, "You will be staying with him until the doctors are sure you're healthy, both physically and mentally." He stays and talks some more to Chase before taking his leave, and Chase watches Lysander sleep, the first time he had truly seen him since he had kicked him out of their home. Lysander shifts in the chair, the blanket falling off of him and onto the floor, and he sits up, rubbing at his eyes. Chase had not found it possible, but Lysander had become even more handsome than before; his features were more angular, his body had filled out nicely, but his eyes were different. They weren't as bright as they were before, and Chase immediately knew that he had not written a song in the year they had been apart. Lysander stands up and walks to the bed, only needing to take one stride with his long legs to get there. He leans over the bed, his face close enough to Chase's that he can feel Lysander's hot breath hugging his face; one of Lysander's hands is on Chase's head, his thumb stroking the buzzed hair.

"Why ever would you try to get rid of a life so beautiful, Chasey?" As soon as Lysander uses his old nickname, Chase's face crumbles, and he bursts into tears, leaving Lysander with a shocked expression on his face. Chase looks into Lysander's eyes and, through the sobs that rack his frighteningly skinny body, he manages to speak;

"I love you...so much!"  
_

ChromeHearts, another short chapter, who would've thought? :P I told you Chase wouldn't die...I'm not that mean to you, love. Now, you'd better love me again! 3

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	32. And It Begins

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase leans casually against the counter in the kitchen of the house that Lysander had purchased, Othello and Hamlet laying at his feet. He notices his reflection in the full-length body mirror across the way from him and smirks; he had, thanks to help from his friends, gained back nearly all of the weight he had lost, muscles moving just under his skin once more. His hair had grown from the buzz cut, and his curls were now stylishly close-cropped; his eyes once again a bright blue, the color of tropical waters. Lysander makes his way into the kitchen, smiling warmly at Chase before he dips into the fridge to find some food. He had a heated argument with his boyfriend, Mars, when Chase was brought home from the hospital nearly five and a half months ago; things were said, and Mars had ended up skipping town. Chase fixes the only piece of clothing he is wearing, his black sweats, and watches Lysander as he bustles about the kitchen, making something to eat. They had a long talk together, staying out on the porch until seven in the morning, the both of them wrapped together in an oversized blanket as they watched the stars; after that evening, it was almost like they had not been seperated for more than a year. Lysander takes a step closer to Chase, leaning past him to grab a plate from the cupboard, their bodies nearly touching; Chase automatically places his hands on Lysander's waist, causing the other boy to pull back from the cupboard, looking at him with eyes widened in shock.

"Ch-chase?" Chase smiles, one of his thumbs tracing small circles against Lysander's hip.

"I know that I have a lot of things to deal with, but there is one thing I could not stop thinking about..." Lysander's eyes soften, and he places a finger on Chase's lips, hushing him.

"I know what you're about to say, Chasey..." He smiles, his mismatched eyes glittering to life once more, "And I feel the same way." Chase smiles, his heart fluttering, and he slowly leans forward, his lips brushing against Lysander's. Lysander places both of his hands on either side of Chase's face, putting more pressure into the kiss, pushing himself against Chase, who ends up leaning back somewhat over the counter. One of Lysander's hands moves, holding the back of Chase's head at the top of his neck, tilting his face up, and he pushes his tongue through Chase's half-parted lips. Chase runs his hands down Lysander's chest, resting them on his belt buckle, pulling him even closer still, his hips rolling forward...there is an awkward cough from the kitchen doorway, and they seperate quickly, both looking wide-eyed to see Castiel, Dajan and Jade, all three of them grinning. Castiel holds up a bag of fast food, and chuckles.

"We thought we'd come over and say hi, but it seems you two are rather...busy at the moment." His grin widens visciously, "Do you want us to leave, and come back later?" Lysander glares at his friend, then laughs, and they all move into the living room, putting on some music. Dajan passes around a few boxes of beer, Chase drinking the most. As the night wears on, they run out of beer, and Chase stands up, stretching.

"I'm going to go grab some more drinks, does anyone want something?" Everyone politely denies the answer, so Chase walks over to the door and slips on his shoes, puts his keys in his sweats pocket, and walks outside. He only takes a few steps when he turns around to spot Castiel looking at him, lighting up a cigarette.

"Is everything alright, Chase? You're drinking more than anybody..." Chase shakes his head, a smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Cas, don't worry about me, okay?" He turns around and walks down the street, towards the liquor store, leaving Castiel on the porch, watching his back as he walks away.  
_

ChromeHearts, well, here it is! The start of the Chastiel Arc...:P

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	33. The Color Red

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

December rolls around, and Chase had been slowly working things out with Lysander, but that was beginning to become rocky once more. Chase had begun to drink more often, more amounts, and got to the point that he couldn't function during the day without having a drink. His friends all tried to help him, but he refused; Lysander had cried, begging him to get better, but he had ignored him, too. Now, he stands in front of a familiar wooden door and he knocks, nearly falling over; he had already made his rounds in a few bars, getting kicked out of each as they closed. The door opens to reveal Castiel, only in grey sweatpants with a Ecole Normale Superieure de Paris logo on it, the university that Castiel is attending- which also happens to be the best university in all of France. The red haired man glares evilly at Chase, running a hand through his flaming hair.

"What?" Chase flinches, and looks down, sniffing. He takes a step forward and places both of his hands on Castiel's bare chest, leaning his head on his shoulder, attempting to stay standing; Castiel stiffens at the touch, but says nothing and doesn't attempt to move away.

"I need help..." Castiel looks down and sighs, throwing his arm over Chase's shoulders and leading him in, kicking the door shut behind him and locking it. He leads Chase over to his couch and they both sit down; Chase spots the clock, and winces as he realizes that it is three thirty in the morning. He looks back to Castiel, who leans forward, touching their noses together. A blush crosses Chase's cheeks as he leans back, nearly laying down, and Castiel climbs over him, looking him in the eye intensely.

"Are you drunk again, Chase?" Chase nods his head, his breathing coming quickly, his heart speeding up as Castiel tilts his head, his lips almost brushing Chase's. Chase begins to babble, hoping that Castiel will go back to his side of the couch.

"I-I want to stop drinking, Cas, it's...it's getting worse." Castiel nods his head, and Chase squirms as their lips bump; suddenly Castiel sits up with a sigh.

"One of my dad's friends is in AA, I could try and have him sponsor you into the program, if you're really serious about this." Chase sits up, hugging Castiel tightly.

"Thank you so much, Cas, this means so much to me!" Castiel chuckles, and pushes Chase away, their faces remaining close. A light blush dusts Castiel's face and he looks away, standing and walking towards his room.

"You can stay the night, the guest bedroom is set up." He walks into his bedroom, and Chase can swear he heard him mutter 'I'm not gay...' Chuckling, Chase stands and stumbles into the guest room, flopping onto the bed and passing out immediately after to a blissfully dreamless sleep; however, there seems to be a lot of red behind his eyes as he gets pulled into the fade world of sleep.  
_

ChromeHearts, is it Chastiel enough for you? :P

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	34. Already Yours

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Chase lays on the bed that Lysander and him share, writing on sheet music paper. A month had passed since he had asked Castiel for help, and he was no longer drinking; a fact that made everyone around him happy. He had finally, after over a year, found the inspiration to begin writing music once more; he had always had a gift for writing piano pieces, as he had been playing since he was a child. When Lysander had noticed that Chase had begun to write again, he had only smiled and left the house for the afternoon, and Chase hadn't moved off of the bed since. Othelo and Hamlet are laying against him, Othello between his legs and Hamlet against his left side, both sleeping. As Chase smiles softly and continues to write, scribble, and re-write, Lysander stumbles into the room, a smile on his face. He is out of breath, and his cheeks are flushed; he walks over to Chase and grabs one of his hands, tugging on him.

"Come downstairs, I got you a present!" Chase puts his sheet paper aside and slides off of the bed, Lysander pulling him downstairs by the hand; he notices two men walking out of the house, shutting the door behind them. Lysander walks him into the living room, where there is a large object in the corner by the uge bay window, a white sheet draped over it. Letting go of Chase's hand, Lysander walks over to the object and grabs the sheet, grinning over his shoudler towards Chase, and flings the sheet off with a flourish to reveal a beautiful Grand piano. The piano is a beautiful rosewood finish, with amazingly intricate heavily carved cabriole legs and an ornately carved pedal lyre. The cut work around the music desk is beautiful, and the bench matches. There are a few bumps and scrapes on it, showing that the piano had gone through some tough times, and Chase stares at it in awe. Lysander walks over to him, throwing an arm over Chase's shoulders, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "It's a Knabe Victorian Concert Grand Piano, I thought you'd like it." Chase walks away from Lysander, the other boy's arm falling to his side, and Chase steps closer to the paino, carefully pressing one of the keys; a sweet and harmonious tone springs forth, and Chase reluctantly tears his eyes away from the piano and into Lysander's mismatched eyes.

"Where did you find this, Lysa? It looks so...old." Lysander grins cheekily, and shrugs his shoulders elegantly.

"It is old, Chasey." He walks over at a measured pace and pats the piano fondly, his eyes staying locked with Chase's, "This particular piano is from 1887." Chase looks at Lysander and grabs hold of his cravat, pulling him close and crashing their lips together, Lysander gasping in surprise. Chase pushes his tongue past Lysander's lips, exploring his mouth, savoring his taste; his arms wind around him, pulling him up against him, as close as he can get. After the shock wears off, Lysander returns the kiss, his arms wrapping around Chase's neck, his fingers entwining in his hair. Chase pulls away, touching his nose to Lysander's, and a smile appears on his lips.

"Thank you so much, Lysander..." Lysander goes to reply, but Chase steals a quick kiss before pulling away and seating himself on the bench, tucking himself in. Placing his fingers on the keys lovingly, Chase begins slowly, easing into Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata', one of Lysander's favorite pieces. Lysander walks behind Chase, leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"Chasey, will you truly be mine once more?" Chase smiles to himself as he rocks, playing the sonata peacefully, the smooth sound coming from the piano calming him to the very core; then, as he finds a peace he had not had in too long, he whispers his answer.

"I never stopped being yours..."  
_

ChromeHearts, do you still hate poor Lysa? :P

PS: This particular piano is made of Brazilian Rosewood, which has become endangered, and is now rare to find anywhere other than Brazil. It is estimated at $40, 000 to buy, before restoration, shipping and handling, as well as taxes. Lysa could, easily, have spent $60, 000 on this piano for Chasey. 3

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	35. One

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

WARNING!...This chapter is sexy, and it knows it :P _

Chase watches Lysander crawl into their bed beside him, a small smile playing upon his face. He leans over when Lysander clicks off the lamp on the bedside table, and plants a kiss on Lysander's neck; his boyfriend rolls over to stare with wide eyes and a blush at Chase, who is half hovering above him. Chase leans down and presses his lips to Lysander's, grinning as he feels Lysander melt into the kiss; wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Chase pulls Lysander under him, placing one of his legs inbetween Lysander's. He rakes his hands down Lysander's sides, grabbing hold of his hips, pulling him close; this causes Lysander to gasp, and so he pushes his tongue past his lips and into Lysander's mouth, searching it. He pulls away from the kiss, breaking it, and trails butterfly kisses down Lysander's jaw, to his neck, where he licks the crook where the neck and shoulder connect; Lysander shivers, and Chase grins, biting down on that particular spot, Lysander moaning quite loudly. Chase licks the blood from the love bite and pulls Lysander's shirt off of him, tossing it to the floor without a care; his lips collide with Lysander's once more, and he bucks his hips into Lysander's, causing his boyfriend to moan and break away from the kiss. He looks up at Chase with swollen lips and mussed hair, his mismatched eyes wide, the emotion behind them unreadable, as Chase takes off his own shirt and throws it to the floor alongside Lysander's.

"Ch-Chasey...do you really want to do this...?" Chase smiles and kisses down Lysander's chest, causing the other boy to bite his bottom lip. As he reaches the edge of Lysander's pants, he grabs the waistband and grins up at his boyfriend.

"I am absolutely sure that I want this, Lysa." Before the blushing Lysander can speak, Chase flips him over and sits up, pulling Lysander with him. He wraps his arms around Lysander's chest, holding him close, closing his eyes and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, his hot breath hitting his neck. Lysander's head falls back, his neck stretched out before Chase, and so he takes his chance; nipping, licking and sucking everywhere that he can. His hands slowly run down Lysander's chest, and one of his hands dips into his pants, Lysander bucking his hip forward, his breath hitching in his throat; Chase can feel his heartbeat through his bare chest, and he smiles to himself as Lysander turns his head slightly, capturing Chase's lips with his own. Tonight, they are one.  
_

WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, YEAH~!

ChromeHearts, super short chapter, so sorry muffin, but I hope you like it all the same! :P Can you guess which scene I was describing, by chance? 3

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	36. A Ring Of Sapphire

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Sunlight filters through the bedroom window as Chase rolls over, draping his arm over Lysander and pulling him close. Their night had been filled with...activities, which make Chase blush to think of. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Lysander's neck, and Lysander rolls over with a happy smile. Opening his mouth the speak, Chase is interrupted by Othello and Hamlet, who jump onto the bed and flop over them, wanting love themselves. Chase sits up, leaning over the edge of the bed and digging in his pants pocket, tucking something underneath the pillow. He looks at Lysander and smiles, pushing Othello out of the way and kissing him sweetly, one hand on Lysander's smooth cheek; the other is holding himself up. When he pulls away, he lays down beside Lysander and pulls him close, their noses touching, and he sneaks a kiss before speaking.

"Lysa, I wanted to ask you something...?" Lysander smiles and brushes his fingers down Chase's cheek lovingly.

"Go ahead, sweets, ask away." Chuckling, Chase grabs Lysander's hand with one of his own, entwining their fingers together.

"Are you happy with me?" As he notices Lysander frown, he continues, "Do you love me?" Lysander swallows heavily, looking down, and saying nothing. Chase takes this in stride and reaches under the pillow, pulling out a little black box. Lysander looks up at him with wide eyes, and Chase opens the box to reveal a ring in it; the ring looks as if it has jumped straight from the Victorian era, with intricate designs in the thick silver band, the stone an oval of sapphire. Chase grins happily, almost looking proud of himself, "It's from the Victorian era, the jeweler just didn't know the exact date." Lysander sits up, looking away from Chase while biting his bottom lip, and Chase sits up as well, planting a kiss on his shoulder, "Lysander, will you please marry me?"  
_

ChromeHearts, this chapter is also short, but the next one will be better. Please enjoy! :)

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	37. No

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

ChromeHearts, MyMoonMaiden, Alex-Eats-Cake13, thank you all for your amazing reviews~! Here's the next chapter! Please still ove me!~! 3 _

"No." The soft whisper causes Chase to sit on the bed, entangled in the sheets, bewildered. Had he heard him wrong? Had he heard him right? He stares with wide eyes as Lysander looks over his shoulder and into Chase's eyes, before Lysander whispers once again, "No." Lysander gets off of the bed and picks up his pyjama bottoms, pulling them on, and Chase leans forward, his hands falling into his lap.

"W-what do you mean, Lysa...?" Lysander looks over his shoulder at him, and shakes his head, running his fingers through his silver hair.

"I mean no, Chase. Simply...no." Chase rolls off the other side of the bed and pulls his pants on as well, then crawls across the bed and stands in front of his boyfriend. He takes him by the shoulders and tears fill his eyes to the brim.

"Why? Why won't you say yes?" Lysander brushes Chase's hands off of his shoulders and walks past him, stopping in the doorway and peering over his shoulder towards Chase.

"I think, maybe, it'd be best if you stayed at Castiel's place for a few days." He walks out of the room, leaving Chase confused and hurt; Chase sits heavily on the edge of the bed and pulls his cell phone out from his pants pocket, dialing the now-familiar number. Castiel's groggy voice answers curtly, and Chase holds onto the cell with both of his hands, tears falling from his tropical blue eyes. There is a long silence as Chase cries, then Castiel finally speaks after sighing.

"I'll be there in ten." Chase closes his phone and sits, waiting, until he hears Castiel's motercycle in the driveway; he jumps up and runs downstairs, flinging the door open and hugging Castiel tightly, crying into his broad shoulders. Castiel pats Chase's back awkwardly, then walks the crying man back into the house, kicking the door shut behind them. He walks him over ot the couch, where they both sit, and he stays silent as Chase cries. Sniffling, Chase wipes the tears from his face, and smiles a watery smile at his friend.

"I proposed to Lysander..." Castiel blinks a few times in surprise, then laughs and claps Chase on the shoulder.

"Congrats!" Chase looks down at his hands, which he is wringing, and he continues.

"Lysa said...no." Chase chokes on the last word, and Castiel falls silent. He stands up and looks at Chase, leveling a finger at him, casuing Chase to stare at him in shock.

"Find some way to make him smile, and I'll get him back to you. But this is the last time I'm getting you two back together!" He sighs resignedly and offers a small smirk, "You guys must love each other so much, in order to cause each other this much pain." He shakes his head as he makes his way out of the house, and Chase's gaze floats over the curious heads of Othello and Hamlet, to rest upon the grand piano. He smiles a mysterious little smile to himself and stands up; he knows exactly what he has to do.  
_

ChromeHearts, here is the next chapter! Please don't hate me!

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	38. The Lucky Ones

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

~Winged Sonata~ Is now very, very close to the ending...I'm so proud of this fic, and of how much ChromeHearts has helped me through my derpy hurr durr moments...thanks you, love. Now, to start wrapping up without bawling like a baby...I'm guessing only a dozen chapters or less before it ends. 3

This chapter is a special, so I really hope you all enjoy :) *Mwuah!*  
_

Castiel sits beside Lysander on the couch in his apartment, his beer swinging inbetween his legs loosely as he leans forward with a sigh. He looks towards his friend, then takes a swig of his beer, sighing again. Lysander looks cooly back at him, his back straight and his face closed, the way he sits when something is bothering him, and he is about to get confronted about it.

"Why did you turn him down, Lys?" Lysander lets out an explosive breath and stands up, running his hands through his hair irritatedly.

"I don't know! I wanted to say yes, but..." He looks down at Castiel, fear evident in his eyes, "I think I love him, Cas." Castiel stares at his friend for a few moments, then bursts out laughing, his grey eyes sparkling.

"So, what you mean to say is, you've finally actually fallen in love with him, and so you won't marry him?" Lysander flushes as his own logic is thrown back to him, and he looks down at his feet, ashamed.

"I'm scared, Cas, I've never been in love before." He looks up at Castiel, his expression apologetic, "And I've seen what love does to people. Look how much Vanessa changed you." Castiel's eyes harden, then the cold slowly melts, and he leans back on the couch.

"Yeah, well, Vanessa and I didn't work out, now did we? You and Chase have gone through so much together, as well as apart, and you still love each other." He tilts his beer towards Lysander in a mockery of a salute before taking a swig of the bitter brew, "Go back to him, Lys. You owe him that much." Lysander looks intently at his red-haired friend, then a smile breaks it's way onto his face, and he runs out of the apartment. Castiel sighs deeply, finishing off his beer and placing the bottle on his coffee table, then draws out his cell phone, opening it. His fingers dial a familiar number, and he hesitates over the 'talk' button...finally, he presses it and brings the phone to his ear, covering his eyes with his free hand. The ringing goes on and on, and Castiel is about to hang up when he hears a female voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Castiel's heart pauses, then continues, and a smile makes its way onto his face, a single tear rolling down his cheek from underneath his hand.

"Hey, Vanessa? It's me, Castiel..."  
_

ChromeHearts, what do you think? I thought a bit of Cas/Lysa interaction was important lol :P

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	39. Winged Sonata

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3 _

Lysander burts into the house to see Chase smiling at him, beckoning him over. Walking over, Lysander sits down on the couch, tired from running, and Hamlet sits at his feet while Othello jumps up right beside him. Chase walks over to the piano and sits on the bench, tucking himself in. He places his fingers gingerly on the keys, then presses down; the music that springs forth is one of the most intricate, beautiful sonata that Lysander had ever had the pleasure of listening to. The sonata starts off slow and cautious, going in strong, and then the climax. The music turns dark, and heavy, and Lysander can feel pain in every note; finally, the music lightens, and tears spring to Lysander's eyes without his permission, spilling over as the nearly fifteen minute sonata comes to a close, sweet and happy. Chase turns around on the piano bench, the last note lingering in the air, and he smiles softly at Lysander's tear-streaked face.

"Winged Sonata...Je l'ai crit pour vous, la usique de ma vie." Lysander hides his face in his hands, sobs racking his body, and Chase gets up and walks over to him, pushing Hamlet off of the couch gently and sitting down beside Lysander; he warps his arms around his boyfriend's body. Lysander looks up and Chase and places a hand on his cheek, pressing his lips to Chase's; Chase pulls away after a moment, and Lysander sniffles.

"Chasey, please show me the ring again." Chase smiles and pulls the little black box out from his pants pockets, and he slides to the floor on one knee, opening the box to showcase the ring.

"Lysander, my love, my muse, my all...will you be my husband?" He cracks a grin at the last bit, and Lysander slowly nods his head.

"Y-yes." Chase's smile grows as he pulls the ring out of the box, tossing the black square away, and takes Lysander's hand. Lysander pulls his hand away, shaking his head, "Chasey, I..." Chase's eyes become wary.

"What is it, Lysa?" Lysander blushes, and looks down, then away, then back into Chase's eyes; he draws a deep breath and lets it out slowly, evening his voice.

"I love you." Chase's breath catches in his throat, and a happy smile brightens his face as he slides the ring onto Lysander's finger; he leans up and kisses Lysander deeply, passionately, then pulls away after a moment.

"I love you, too. I always have."  
_

ChromeHearts, are you happy with Lysa yet? Do you still hate him? :P

A/N: For those of you non-French speaking people, here are the translations:

"Winged Sonata...I wrote it for you, music of my life."

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	40. The Wedding

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

This is the last chapter of 'Winged Sonata', but there will be an Epilogue, and I will hopefully post it by tomorrow. I will send all of my thanks then, I promise. :) I love you all!  
_

Chase stands in front of a small group of people, fixing the suit that he is wearing nervously; he spots Castiel across from him smiling and telling him to calm down. Drawing a deep breath, he hears music start up, and his head immediately snaps to the right to spot Lysander walking towards him, a mysterious little smile upon his perfect lips; Lysander's father is walking beside him looking, for once in his life, proud of his youngest son. Lysander smiles at his father and steps up beside Chase on the grassy knoll, a breeze blowing through his silver hair; Chase smiles down at Lysander, their eyes never leaving each other's. The minister in front of them has them repeat things he says, and finally Chase puts a silver wedding band that attatches to the engagement ring on Lysander's finger, two words coming forth from his mouth that will make him smile for years to come.

"I do." Lysander repeats after the minister and places a matching band upon Chase's finger, two words rolling out of his mouth like they were meant to his whole life.

"I do." The minister closes the book he was reading from and Chase takes Lysander's face in both of his hands, pulling him towards him and kissing him passionately, Lysander reaturning, and everybody cheers for them. Chase pulls away first, kissing a tear from Lysander's cheek.

"I love you, Lysa." Lysander blushes and they both turn and walk into the throng of people waiting for them with their congratulations. The night goes by simply, with Castiel making a toast on how brilliant they are together, and how Chase had better not take Lysander away from their band, causing everyone to laugh. Everyone is about to eat when another fork taps lightly on a champaigne glass, everyone looking around to have their eyes fall upon Lysander's father. His father stands and looks at the head table, his eyes shining and his bottom lip quivering, and he holds his glass up for all to see.

"Lysander, I had treated you so badly when I found out that you were gay." Lysander casts his eyes down, then back up, lsitening to his father's voice that is thick with emotion, "I didn't see what an amazing man, an amazing person my little boy had grown up to be. I had wasted so many years, so much love, making you believe that I hated you." His father's voice cracks, and a tear falls from his eyes, "I'm not angry, and I never hated you. I've loved you more than life itself since you first took a breath, and I will love you forever more." He now looks towards Chase with a small smile, "Thank you so much, for loving my baby boy so much." He raises his glass with a nod, as does everyone, but Lysander jumps from his chair and flies at his father, wrapping his arms around his thick torso with a strangled cry. Chase smiles as father and son finally forgive each other for the years of animosity, and he sits back, taking a sip of his champaigne.

The dinner goes by without incident, and the cake cutting was done quickly; the sun goes down behind the clouds, and the grassy knoll is lit with stringed lanters. Chase takes Lysander out under them, beside a large oak tree, and holds him close, dancing slowly to the music. The stars twinkle overhead, and Chase knows now, he is home. Looking down at Lysander, Chase smiles sweetly, stealing a quick kiss.

"Are you having a good night, husband mine?" Lysander chuckles, and he takes on a serious expression.

"There's something you may not know..." Chase looks at him with an eyebrow raised, and Lysander continues, "We will have to adopt. As much as I begged and begged, the doctors told me there was no way I can have children..." He cracks a grin and Chase laughs, kissing the tip of Lysander's nose as they continue their slow swaying dance.

"I can deal with that, Lysa, do not fret." Lysander grins up at him and Chase leans down, kissing his husband on the mouth, Lysander returning...finally, after the long, tough road they had to follow, they are finally together. Chase and Lysander, forever together, forever one, forever making music in their hearts...  
_

ChromeHearts Well, here it is...the last chapter! The Epilogue should be out tomorrow, I expect. :)

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	41. Epilogue: Full Home, Full Hearts

A/N: Chase Emberton belongs to the beautiful and amazing ChromeHearts, give her lovings! Check out her fanfictions, too, they're amazing! 3

This here is the Epilogue of Winged Sonata, and I am wishing to thank you all for reading my fanfiction and loving it as much as I loved to write it. I am wanting to say a special thanks to ChromeHearts, the wonderful mind behind Chase Emberton, and my absolute soul and inspiration. So, thank you, my sweet, and I'm sure I'll see you one story over! 3 Lovie you~!

Oh, and by the way, the picture that is used as the 'cover' for this fiction is made by the wonderful ChromeHearts, and I am asking you all to please not copy or use this in any way, out of respect for CH. Thank you~! :)  
_

Chase sits on his bed, his back to the headboard, sunlight streaming through the windows, Othello and Hamlet curled together at his feet. A little girl with long golden ringlets sits with her back against him, her little white sundress matching the sheets on the bed; Chase holds a picture book in his lap and is reading it aloud to her. The door to the room opens and Lysander walks in, walking over to the bed and flopping down; he runs his fingers absently through the little girl's hair.

"Is your story interesing, Aimee?" Aimee smiles and nods her head, closing the book and hugging it close to her chest.

"It is, Daddy! It's about this frog, and a princess, and true love!" Lysander smiles as Chase holds Aimee close, and he leans over, kissing Chase gently; his thick, long lashes brush softly against Chase's cheek. As he pulls away, he smiles, and settles against Chase, snuggling Aimee inbetween the two of them.

"Castiel's getting anxious for Vanessa to have the baby, I had to get him out of the house for a bit." Chase laughs happily, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I never pictured Cas as the type of guy to have kids, and here he is fretting over it more than his fianc e!" Lysander chuckles, entwining his fingers with Chase's.

"And I never pictured I'd be married to the man of my dreams, with a beautiful daughter." He kisses the top of Aimee's head, making her giggle, and Chase sighs happily.

"Please tell me that we can stay like this forever, my love?" Lysander flips onto his hands and knees, leaning forward and pressing hsi forehead to Chase's; his mismatched eyes locked on Chase's tropical blues.

"We will be like this for eternity, Chasey, I swear to you that." Lysander kisses his husband, Aimee sticking out her tongue, and both men turn with grins, attacking her with tickling fingers; the Emberton household is left with a full heart, echoes of a giggling girl signalling the start of the next chapter of their lives together.  
_

ChromeHearts Here is the end, my sweet, I sure hope that I made it worthwhile to you. 3

Here is a picture that ChromeHearts drew for me, for this chapter! Please love it as much as I do!

"Congratulations! You have finished Winged Sonata!  
As a reward; the final episode illustration."

(since it won't let me post the picture, sad face):

.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:


End file.
